Vraiment pas de Chance
by Sweet Marimo-chan
Summary: Combien de fois l'épéiste avait proclamé : "Je serai le meilleur épéiste au monde !" et que tout le monde avait bien rigolé par la suite. Lui, avait simplement prononcé ces quelques paroles : "Il faut au moins ça !"
1. J  10

**J - 10**

Une journée comme les autres. Calme selon l'équipage, agité pour les gens de la terre. Ni plus ni moins.

Le capitaine du célèbre Thousand Sunny, jouait aux cartes avec son aussi célèbre épéiste et second, son canonnier, son médecin de bord et à côté d'eux, se trouvait son archéologue qui regardait patiemment la partie. Tous dans l'équipage avaient des rêves, des personnalités, des envies et des éducations différentes. Pourtant s'ils étaient tous réunis sous la bannière du chapeau de paille c'était bien grâce à Monkey D Luffy. S'il les avait rassemblés, c'était parce qu'il leur permettait plus facilement d'accéder à ce rêve tout en les soutenants en croyant en eux.

Combien de fois le cuisinier avait dit " Je trouverai All Bleu quoi qu'il m'en coûte !" et que tout le monde lui disait d'abandonner.

Combien de fois l'épéiste avait proclamé : "Je serai le meilleur épéiste au monde !" et que tout le monde avait bien rigolé par la suite.

Lui, avait simplement prononcé ces quelques paroles : "Il faut au moins ça pour que tu sois aux côtés du Seigneur des pirates ! Shishishi…"

Cela faisait plus de cinq ans qu'ils avaient pris la mer tous les deux. Le sabreur avait fait des progrès immenses et continuait d'en faire. Pas aussi rapidement mais il s'affinait, tout étaient plus subtile, souple, fluide. Il s'était ouvert petit à petit, d'années en années, et il s'était découvert. Il avait mainte et mainte fois risqué sa vie, failli perdre gros mais jamais il ne le regretterait. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait trouvé sa place. Sa raison de vivre, il l'avait déjà depuis longtemps, mais son capitaine lui avait permis d'avoir une possibilité de concrétiser son rêve, si intouchable soit-il.

- Allez, Zoro c'est à toi de jouer ! Hurla le capitaine plus qu'excité.

- C'est qu'il n'a plus rien ! Laisse tombé ! Tenta Usopp qui lui n'avait _vraiment_ rien.

Oui. Monkey D Luffy était plus qu'un simple petit homme, petit forban des mers, roturier des eaux. Il était l'homme qui deviendra le grand et intouchable Seigneur des pirates. Et le maître épéiste comptait bien veillez à ce que cela se réalise.

Oui…c'était aussi simple que ça et…

- Ainsi soit-il… prononça doucement Zoro, tout en jetant ses cartes.

Usopp lança ses cartes en l'air, réalisant qu'il avait perdu. Chopper fit de même et Luffy abattit ses cartes.

- Décidément… Je n'ai pas de chance aujourd'hui… dit d'un ton las l'homme aux cheveux verts.

- Ahaha ! Gloussa Luffy qui avait gagné pour la septièmes fois consécutives.

Alors que Robin rigolait dans son coin et que Chopper ramassait les cartes, Sanji hurla de la cuisine.

- Dans cinq minutes, le déjeuner est près, bande de morfals, sauf toi Robin-chwan d'amour !

- OUAIS ! Hurlèrent les trois inséparables sous les yeux amusés de Robin et Zoro.

Zoro se leva, imité par le reste de la bande et commença à descendre les marches. Derrière, l'archéologue lui demanda :

- Pas trop déçu d'avoir perdu de si peu à chaque fois ?

- Que veux-tu faire contre sa chance ? Répondit Zoro, résigné.

Le léger rire de Robin le fit sourire tandis qu'ils atteignirent le sol fait de l'agréable pelouse du Sunny.

Soudain un frisson, une infime sensation.

Zoro s'arrêta net créant un bouchon derrière lui. Mécontents, on lui demanda :

- Zoro t'arrêtes pas comme ça ! Qu'est ce que t'as ?

Franky et Brook sortirent de l'aquarium en même temps que Sanji et Nami de la cuisine. Tout les quatre virent l'épéiste pâle qui devenait de plus en plus livide de secondes en secondes. Nami s'en inquiéta.

- Zoro ? Ça ne va pas ?

Luffy passa à la droite de son épéiste pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. C'est comme ça qu'il le vit les yeux remplis de terreur, transpirant à grosses goutes, tremblotant et de plus en plus tendu. Il opta pour la manière forte. Il lui agrippa l'épaule en haussant la voix qui révélait son inquiétude face à la non-réaction de l'épéiste.

- OY ! ZORO !

_"Des yeux. Une aura. Un tueur cherchant sa proie."_

L'épéiste sursauta, regarda Luffy, puis tourna la tête vers tribord. Il dit d'une voix peu assurée :

- Il est là…

Luffy plus que perdu par les propos et -enfin- la réaction de son ami, ne s'avait plus vraiment comment réagir. Zoro se défit de la prise de Luffy, sortit le Sendai et partit en courant vers le bord opposé du Sunny.

Soudain, une grande gerbe d'eau fit stopper l'épéiste. Tout l'équipage sursauta et se protégèrent les yeux avec leur bras respectif. Tout le monde, yeux fermés, entendit le bruit strident de deux épées qui se rencontre. Ils regardèrent vers l'épéiste et les huit cœurs ratèrent un battement.

Zoro en position défensive, faisait face à une attaque puissante et inattendu d'un homme que certain reconnurent tout de suite. Zoro glissa sur la pelouse sous l'impacte du choc mais ne décroisa pas le fer pour autant.

_"Le noir. Une croix. Un combattant surpuissant."_

- Cela faisait longtemps, Roronoa.

- Taka No Me…

L'intrus se recula et décroisa le fer. Ils étaient cachés par le grand chapeau noir mais on pouvait ressentir la terreur qu'insufflaient ses yeux à ses victimes. D'ailleurs les yeux de Zoro en étaient imprégnés. Terreur, doute, questions, angoisse… peur. Zoro s'obligea à se calmer, respirer profondément et retrouver ses moyens.

Devant lui se tenait le plus grand épéiste que l'histoire n'avait jamais connue. Combattant hors paire aux yeux égaux à ceux des grands prédateurs du ciel dont l'envergure recouvre le cœur des plus courageux guerriers des mers. Mihawk aux yeux de faucon.

La surprise passée dans chacun des cœurs de l'équipage, tout le monde repris son assurance. Luffy s'avança mais ne dépassa pas Zoro. Il dit à l'attention de Mihawk :

- Tu es sur mon navire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

L'homme releva la tête et fixa Zoro. Il défailli en un instant. Son calme retrouvé fut balayé par ce regard. Une boule lui serrant l'estomac vint lui broyer l'intérieur de ses entrailles.

_"Merde…Merde… MERDE ! Reprends-toi Zoro ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? C'est juste… Le plus grand épéiste au monde que tu as devant toi ! Juste… D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il fou là ?"_

- Qu'est ce… que tu me veux… ?

Zoro aurait voulu mettre plus de menace dans sa voix mais celle-ci était juste restée apeurée. Il suppliait le ciel pour que Mihawk ne dise rien. Personne d'ailleurs.

- Je te défi.

Les huit cœurs ratèrent un battement de nouveau. Zoro n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il resta juste à le fixer, là, avec toute l'incrédulité qu'un homme était capable de retranscrire.

- Main-maint-tenant ? Bafouilla-t-il, comprenant enfin le sens des paroles de l'homme.

Sanji, toujours devant la porte de la cuisine, regardait Zoro. Ce Marimo ne savait plus où se mettre et était complètement dépassé par les événements. Nami, à côté, tremblait comme une feuille dans une tempête mais faisait tout pour ne pas le faire voir. Comme Usopp et Chopper d'ailleurs. Brook ne sachant pas vraiment qui était cet homme ne réagissait qu'à l'aura démoniaque que dégageait le combattant. Franky avait juste baissé de son front ses lunettes de soleil pour ne pas être directement fixé dans les yeux par l'homme qui faisait face à Zoro. Robin était complètement sous le choc mais ne laissa rien paraitre, même pas un battement de cil. Luffy était debout et attendait. Il avait tous les muscles de contractés, près à épaulé son ami en cas de besoin.

- Non. Dans dix jours. Sur la prochaine île que vous atteindrez dans environ sept jours. Sais-tu comment elle s'appelle ?

Devant le mutisme de Zoro, Nami prit la parole, peu sûr d'elle, mais rassurée que Mihawk continuait de fixer Zoro et qu'il y avait Sanji à côté d'elle.

- Elle… s'appelle l'île d'Ismère. Elle est réputée pour être touristique. Tout le monde est tenté d'y aller puisque on se sent… en "sécurité" avec la grande base de Marine qui se trouve sur l'île. Il faudra se méfier.

- C'est exacte. Mais vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous cachez pour pénétrez sur l'île car tout le monde vous attend.

- Comment ? S'exclama Nami

- Oui. Beaucoup de marines seront là, rien que pour lui, dit-il en ne lâchant pas Zoro du regard.

Zoro ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi tout le monde l'attendait lui ? Devant le sourire de Mihawk, il s'énerva et prit la parole.

- C'est toi qui les à prévenu, Shishibukai ? Cracha-il sur le ton d'une insulte.

Mihawk sourit un peu plus et en un éclair, pressa son épée contre la jugulaire de Zoro qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il regarda la lame aussi noire que les ténèbres eux même, reflétant les âmes que son possesseur avait arrachées. Il se sentait… si petit.

- Un problème avec ça ?

Zoro n'osa plus bouger. Il avait honte, si honte ! Il n'osait même plus respirer tellement il avait… peur. Peur que Mihawk voient sa panique. Peur que Mihawk décide de le tuer sur le champ après cette découverte. Peur de lui. Pourtant il n'avait pas peur de mourir mais il avait peur d'être tuer dans un total déshonneur comme ce qu'il était en train de vivre.

Puis, Robin avança de quelques pas très prudemment et essaya de sauver la mise de Zoro.

- Pourquoi avoir prévenu les marines ?

- Pour que le combat, qui sera un véritable duel, filmé et retranscrit partout dans le monde, soit officiel. Il y aura même certains puissants pirates. Tout le monde nous attendra à midi. Ne soit pas en retard, dit-il sur le ton de la moquerie répondant ainsi à l'attaque verbale de Zoro.

- Puis-je vous posez une question ?

Mihawk détourna la tête vers Nami mais ne la foudroya pas du regard. Il lui dit simplement :

- Je vous écoute, mademoiselle.

- Pour-pourquoi… cette île, dit-elle peu rassurée.

- Car il y a une colline très renommé où se sont passés les plus grands combats de toute l'histoire. Elle s'appelle la colline de la Vie et du Rêve.

Ses yeux vinrent de nouveau se poser sur Zoro et il lui fit son plus glacial et meurtrier regard.

- J'ai choisi ce lieu, car je ne doute pas que notre duel sera à la hauteur de sa réputation.

Puis doucement, alors qu'il pressa encore plus son épée sur le cou de Zoro, son sourire s'étendit et il rajouta avec un ton des plus hautains.

-Du moins, je l'espère. Car si tu es aussi terrorisé qu'aujourd'hui, cela risque d'être plutôt un spectacle comique qu'un duel d'épéiste.

Zoro déglutit difficilement. Mihawk abaissa sa lame et se tourna vers Luffy.

- J'en ai fini.

Il se retourna et partit calmement du bateau. Sauta par-dessus la rambarde pour atterrir souplement sur son petit navire aux bougies à flamme verte.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

La tension était retombée après quelques minutes. Personne n'avait osé bouger. Ils faisaient du tri dans toutes les informations qu'ils avaient eu.

_"Défi. Marines. Monde entier. Duel. Midi. Mort ou Victoire."_

Voilà les informations que tout le monde retint. Après un temps, Luffy soupira d'aise et s'exclama.

- Allez, à table !

Tout le monde regarda incrédule, Luffy monter les marches de la cuisine, rejoignant ainsi Nami et Sanji. Après le rire du capitaine, tout le monde suivit ses pas. Tout le monde sauf Zoro qui resta immobile sur la pelouse du Sunny. Robin et Sanji encore à l'extérieur regardèrent un instant le sabreur. Après un froncement de sourcils résigné de Robin, celle-ci pénétra dans la pièce.

Sanji fixait encore son Marimo. Il n'était pas _très_ inquiet, et surtout, pas angoisser _du tout_ par le résultat du futur combat. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se persuadait avec difficulté. Après quelques instants de plus, se questionnant sur ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de Zoro, Sanji rentra rejoindre les autres, un peu perdu.

Seul, dehors, on aurait pu croire que Zoro pensait à plein de chose mais c'était tout le contraire. Il se répétait juste :

_"J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie."_

Que c'était humiliant.

Que c'était honteux.

Que c'était couard.

Que c'était véridique…

- Je n'ai _vraiment_ pas de chance aujourd'hui… soupira-t-il avant de bouger.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Tout le monde étant plonger dans ses pensés, le silence s'était installé. Quand Zoro ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et se plaça sur sa chaise, ce n'était plus le silence qui régnait. Mais la gêne. Le malaise par rapport à ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. À ce qu'_il_ venait de vivre.

Seuls les bruits de rire et de mastication de Luffy perdurèrent, faisant comme d'_habitude_. Le repas se passa ainsi. Puis il fallut bien que le sujet tombe. Chopper particulièrement inquiet pour son plus grand ami, lui demanda avec crainte mais compassion :

- Que vas-tu faire, Zoro ?

Rien pour réponse. Zoro les mains liées entre elles, le front posé sur celle-ci n'avait presque rien mangé. Il avait fini son assiette mais ne s'était pas resservi comme à son _habitude_.

Sanji qui était travaillait derrière son comptoir, lavant des verres, se retourna pour voir qu'elles étaient les réactions. Chopper qui était sur les genoux de Robin s'empourpra et se tut. C'est alors que le malaise qui s'était un peu estompé retomba comme une masse sur les épaules de tout l'équipage. Luffy prit la parole à ce moment là, toujours aussi joyeux et innocent qu'à son _habitude_.

- C'est simple, il va lui botter l'cul !

Nami s'énerva devant cette insouciance. Elle cria :

- Luffy ! Ce n'est pas si simple !

- Pourquoi ce ne serai pas simple ? Demanda Chopper qui était du côté de Luffy, il suffit de le battre… Non ?

- Oui mais-, commença calmement Robin qui fut coupée par Usopp.

- Mais oui ! C'est Zoro et il est fort ! Il va le battre ! Hurla le canonnier qui s'était levé pour appuyer ses paroles.

- Mais ce n'est pas simple ! Vociféra Nami qui elle aussi s'était levée.

- Et alors ! Il va lui SUPER botter le cul ! Un point c'est tout ! Proclama Franky qui s'était levé à son tour.

Luffy avait arrêté de manger sentant que les choses se corsaient. Il ne dit cependant rien. La pression, la surprise, la peur et l'appréhension se lâchait de la part de tous. Il avait pensé que cela mettrai un peu plus de temps à exploser mais c'était pour ce midi… Il regard du coin de l'œil le principal intéressé qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il craignait le pire à venir…

- Yoho, jeunes gens, calmez-vous un-

- Brook ! Tais-toi, Franky, avec quoi il va lui "super" botter le cul, à ton avis ?

- Avec ses poings et ses katanas, quelle question !

- Vous êtes vraiment trop bête ! Sa cicatrice ! C'est lui qui lui à fait ! Il a déjà perdu contre lui ! Fit la navigatrice qui avait oublié que Zoro était peu loin d'elle.

- Et alors ! Renchérit Usopp, c'était il y a longtemps et tu n'as pas vu ce qui s'est passé !

- Non, j'ai pas vu ! Mais le résultat est le même que je sache !

Tout le monde hurlait, Nami était contre Franky et Usopp tandis que Brook, de son côté, essayait de "calmer" le jeu.

- Nami, comment peux-tu dire ça ! Attaqua Usopp une nouvelle fois.

- Mais voyons, soit réaliste ! C'est LE MEILLEUR épéiste dont on parle !

- Moi aussi, mais nous ne parlons pas de la même personne ! Répliqua Usopp, subtilisant les paroles de Nami.

- Usopp, arrête ! C'est sûr, Zoro va perdre ! Il n'a aucune chance face à-

Un bruit de vaisselle cassé la coupa. Le principal intéressé s'était levé d'un bond sous les paroles de Nami et dans un excès de colère avait, d'un revers furieux du bras droit, balancé son assiette, les verres et les couverts pour que tout finissent par s'exploser contre le mur à sa droite. Nami sursauta et comprit enfin la portée de ses paroles. Zoro, une fois de plus immobile, avait le regard caché par les quelques mèches de cheveux devant lui. Sans regarder quiconque, il sortit de la cuisine.

Nami le regarda franchir la porte et la claquer d'un geste enragé derrière lui. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et se laissa retomber lourdement sur sa chaise. Des larmes perlèrent du coin de ses yeux noisette. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir dit ça. L'inquiétude pour l'épéiste avait dépassé la raison.

L'_habitude_ s'était brisée.

Luffy se tourna vers Robin qui avait baissé la tête vers Chopper qui sanglotait. Il se tenait pour responsable de tout ce fiasco. Il détourna le regard vers Usopp qui ne s'était toujours pas rassit et avait la tête penchée ainsi que les jointures des mains blanchit par la colère. Franky lui s'était rassit et essayait de paraitre détendu. Sanji de son côté, n'alla pas réconforter Nami, mais continua silencieusement de laver ses verres.

Le capitaine demanda d'une voix douce mais ferme :

- Robin, il est partit où ?

L'archéologue tourna la tête vers Luffy avant de fermer les yeux et croiser les mains. Après une dizaines de seconde, elle lui dit :

- Dans… ! Heu… la salle de bain.

Luffy soupira et termina ses assiettes.

Robin avait tut le fait qu'il était bel et bien dans la salle de bain, en train de se rafraichir à grands coups d'eau sur le visage, mais surtout pour dissimuler ses larmes.

Sanji de son côté vint enfin s'assoir près de Nami mais ne fit encore aucune réflexion. Il alluma une cigarette et souffla la fumée à travers le silence quand Luffy vint le briser.

- Oy…

Tout le monde, à part la rousse, se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux onyx était caché par son célèbre, et néanmoins, sans aucune valeurs autre que sentimental, chapeau de paille. Il releva doucement le nez et balaya l'assistance du regard avant de simplement poser le problème à plat.

- Les gars, de quoi vous avez peur ?

Personne ne répondit. Devant ce mutisme général, Luffy se leva doucement de sa chaise et laissa ses mains sur la table.

- Vous l'avez vu se battre récemment ?

Tout le monde chercha dans sa mémoire et personne depuis des années ne l'avait vu se battre vraiment à fond. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne le faisait pas mais en tout cas, il combattait à chaque fois quand personne n'était là. Des coups du hasard. Tout le monde le revoyait juste revenir avec des écorchures qui se faisait de moins en moins nombreuses et grave au fil des mois. Sanji répondit pour tout le monde d'un simple et clair :

- Non.

Luffy se releva cette fois-ci de toute sa hauteur et dit durement :

- Il est fort. Et cela depuis toujours. Il croit en nous et je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai le seul à lui rendre la pareille !

Son ton était monté crescendo pour bien se faire comprendre. Usopp n'apprécia pas ce qu'il avait dit. Il soutenait à cent pour cent le kendoka et insinuer le contraire le vexait. Il le fit s'avoir à Luffy qui lui dit simplement :

- Alors comporte-toi comme d'habitude. C'est un combat comme un autre. -Luffy regarda Robin dans les yeux avant de continuer- Il se met déjà assez de pression comme ça tout seul, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Robin détourna les yeux rapidement. Décidément on ne pouvait pas cacher grand-chose à Luffy. Il voyait bien qu'elle était tendue depuis qu'il lui avait demandé où était partit le sabreur. C'est à ce moment là qu'un sanglot, autre que ceux de Chopper, se fit entendre. Nami pleurait dans ses mains et enfin Sanji lui prit les épaules et la réconforta. Luffy continua tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de la cuisine.

- Il faut le soutenir en faisant comme d'_habitude_.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Franky sceptique.

Luffy s'arrêta devant l'encadrement de la porte il se retourna, un sourire de trois kilomètres sur le visage.

- En ne faisant rien !

Puis il sortit.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Luffy se dirigea lentement vers la chambre commune des garçons puis enfin vers la porte de la salle de bain où il toqua trois fois. Pas de réponse. Il s'en doutait. Il se présenta à travers la porte pour enfin avoir une réponse.

- Zoro c'est moi, Luffy ! Ouvre ! Dit-il assez fort pour se faire entendre.

- C'est pas fermé crétin, fit la voix derrière la porte.

Luffy sourit et entra. Il découvrir Zoro envahi par la mousse de son bain. Il avait la tête complètement basculé en arrière, les coudes hors de l'eau appuyé sur les rebords de la baignoire et les genoux de ses trop longues jambes hors de l'eau.

Luffy resta dans l'encadrement de la porte tout en s'adossant à l'un des rebords. Il croisa les bras et demanda :

- Ça va ?

- Ouais, ça peut aller.

Luffy lui sourit et enfin l'épéiste se redressa un peu et tourna la tête vers lui.

- C'est tout ce que tu veux ?

- Faut-il avoir une bonne raison pour prendre des nouvelles d'un ami ?

- Quand il est dans son bain, oui.

- Ahaha ! Ricana Luffy, heureux d'embêter son ami.

Zoro soupira et laissa tomber. Il referma les yeux et bascula de nouveau la tête en arrière. Luffy le regarda faire et sourit une fois de plus. Puis il s'approcha à pas de velours vers Zoro. Il demanda d'une voix douce :

- Zoro, regarde-moi.

Zoro, sceptique, ouvrit les yeux. C'est ainsi qu'il pu voir trop tard le seau d'eau remplis d'un putain de liquide trop froid se vider sur sa tête. Il bascula son corps en avant et se tourna vers Luffy qui prit ses jambes à son coup, tout en s'éclaffant.

L'épéiste souffla puis malgré lui, sourit et se leva. Son corps mouillé et par endroit savonneux sortit enfin de la baignoire et referma la porte cette fois-ci à clef. Il se replongea dans son bain qui s'était refroidit depuis l'intervention de Luffy. Il s'immergea la tête et réfléchit.

_"Le combat de ma vie va se dérouler dans dix jours… C'est tellement rapide. Suis-je seulement prêt ?"_

_**Cela risque d'être un spectacle comique…**_

Ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête. Il fronça les sourcils.

_"Ou peut être ce sera le combat de ma mort…"_

Il expira tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons avant de refaire surface. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et la serra.

_**Un voile blanc recouvrant la tête d'une morte trop jeune.**_

_"Non. Je ne peux pas perdre. Je ne DOIS pas perdre. Pour moi, pour elle et pour eux…"_

_**C'est sûr, Zoro va perdre ! Il n'a aucune chance !**_

Ses mains se resserrent encore d'elle-même et il replongea violement tout son dos ainsi que sa tête dans l'eau. Ses mains lâchèrent prise et il les laissa dérivé à leur bon vouloir.

_"Au moins, je me sens soutenu… Allez ! Va t'entrainer au lieu de te laisser friper comme un pruneau dans ce foutu bain trop froid ! Luffy l'aurait-il fait exprès pour que je sorte ? __Ç__a ne m'étonnerait même pas__ tiens, l'enfoiré__…"_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Zoro ressortit du bain. Il s'enroula sa taille musclé d'une serviette noire et sortit de la salle de bain après avoir vidé le bain de l'eau utilisé. Il troqua sa serviette contre un caleçon noir et un pantalon bleu marine foncé tirant lui aussi sur le noir. Il s'écroula sur son lit, ventre contre celui-ci.

_**Pour qu'elle puisse entendre mon nom par delà les cieux !**_

Il se retourna, soupira lourdement puis croisa les bras derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux. "Un bon petit somme sur tout ça, et ça ira mieux" se dit-il. Entre le tournage en rond dans la chambre, dans le lit, les questions qui lui criblaient le crâne, l'épéiste eu dû mal à trouver le sommeil mais réussi à se reposer plus de trois heures pendant tout l'après midi.

**À SUIVRE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**OMAKE !**_

Alors que tout le monde était en train de gueuler à tors et à travers…

- Vous êtes vraiment trop bête ! Sa cicatrice ! C'est lui qui lui à fait ! Il a déjà perdu contre lui ! Fit la navigatrice qui avait oublié que Zoro était peu loin d'elle.

- Et alors ! Renchérit Usopp, c'était il y a longtemps et tu n'as pas vu ce qui s'est passé !

- Non, j'ai pas vu ! Mais le résultat est le même que je chache !

…

*SILENCE*

Rougissement puis enfin rire. Tous les huit autres pirates s'éclaffèrent en hurlant :

- Elle a dit "chache" !

- Roh ! C'est bon ! Ce n'est pas facile à dire ! Argumenta la jeune femme.

_COUP__EZ__ !__ On la refait !_

**FIN**


	2. J 9, 8, 7  1

**J - 9, 8, 7… 1**

_**J - 10**_

Nami se défit des bras rassurants de Sanji pour aller prendre l'air. Sanji la vit partir et se demanda comment cette histoire allait faire tourner les choses et pas seulement pour cet imbécile d'algue, mais aussi pour le reste de l'équipage. À son tour, il se leva dans le but d'aller voir Zoro. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de prendre des nouvelles de l'épéiste mais il lui parlera son langage -à grand coups de pieds dans le derrière-. Leurs langages.

Il termina rapidement, son assassin se trouvant entre ses lèvres, puis se dirigea vers la chambre. L'odeur l'aurait encore plus énervé. Ce Marimo était pire qu'un patch anti-tabac. _"Vous voulez arrêter de fumer ? Achetez-vous une algue moisie avec trois katanas !"_ Bon slogan…

Il pénétra dans la pièce sombre et immédiatement entendit les ronflements réguliers de l'épéiste.

_"Ah je vois… Il n'a pas l'air d'être si traumatisé que ça… Tant mieux quand même."_

Il sortit en silence de la pièce et repartit à l'attaque de sa vaisselle.

Merde…

C'était le tour du Marimo de l'aider…

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

L'après midi se passa plus tranquillement que le matin. Tous vaquèrent à leurs occupations, sauf Zoro qui resta dans la chambre. Ils furent assez surpris de ne pas le voir s'entrainer mais ils ne firent aucune réflexion. Même entre eux, de peur que la scène de ce midi ne se répète. Nami resta silencieuse toute la journée jusqu'à l'heure sacré du repas. Elle se détendit un peu, s'accordant de vagues sourires et des regards furtifs envers le capitaine. Elle avait peur qu'il lui en veuille après ce qu'elle avait dit au sabreur. Elle s'avait ce qui les liaient tout les deux et si on s'en prenait à l'un, l'autre serait là… Comme se fut le cas, d'ailleurs.

Tout le monde attaquait sa deuxième assiette, quand enfin l'épéiste montra le bout de son nez. Il avait les yeux gonflés de sommeil, une grosse trace d'oreiller sur la joue et les bras ballant le long du corps. Cela réussit même à faire sourire l'archéologue qui le trouvait même mignon -surtout avec la trace d'oreiller-. Il bâilla et s'assit à sa chaise. Enfin, il se laissa tomber dessus. Il bâilla une nouvelle fois quand Sanji lui dit :

- T'aurais dû resté dans ton lit, ça m'aurai fait des-

Il fut coupé par un hurlement de famine venant de l'estomac vide de l'épéiste. C'est alors, d'un mouvement d'une lenteur à en faire pâlir un escargot -un escargot peux pâlir ?- que Zoro tourna la tête dans sa direction. Les yeux froncés par le sommeil encore omniprésent dans l'homme entier, Zoro grogna un vague : "J'ai faim…".

Sanji le regarda avec pitié et retourna en cuisine lui préparé quelque chose de TRÈS consistant. Devant son lavabo, il s'autorisa un sourire. Zoro avait beau être angoissé, il restait le même. Encore heureux !

Zoro posa sa trop lourde tête sur son poing droit et ferma les yeux. Sans doute de peur qu'il s'endorme, Usopp choisi ce bon moment pour raconter -hurler- les fabuleuses histoires du Héros le plus célèbre et fort de tous, j'ai nommé : SOGEKING !

Bref… d'autres et d'autres histoires que le médecin goba tout cru. Nami ne dit plus rien et garda la tête baissée jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide d'aller se coucher. Pas trop tôt pour ne pas faire voir son malaise, mais pas trop tard pour ne pas continuer cette torture. Il faudrait qu'elle aille voir l'épéiste mais, pas que son orgueil ou autre l'empêche de le faire, elle avait juste peur que l'épéiste la renvoie clairement se faire voir. De toute façon, elle le méritait mais elle ne voulait pour rien au monde le subir. Elle tenait trop à l'épéiste et cette angoisse qui, d'année en année, la rongeait constamment avait enfin fini par l'engloutir. La forçant ainsi à dire des choses plus qu'horrible à un homme qu'elle estimait beaucoup. _"Tu n'as aucune chance !" _Lui, aucune chance ? Mais il va lui rétamé sa tête, à l'autre pigeon !

Mais il aurait fallut lui dire ça au lieu de ces paroles incendiaires.

Après que Nami soit partit tout le monde, goutte à goutte, partit se coucher. Après une telle journée, c'était on ne peut plus normal.

Alors que Zoro finissait sa huitième assiette du succulent ragout du cuistot, il ne restait plus que Luffy, Brook et Sanji. Après des discutions hautement philosophique sur "Quel est ta couleur de culotte préféré ?" les quatre compères allèrent se coucher.

Zoro enfin repus, pouvait dormir tranquillement maintenant. Du moins c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu…

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

De l'herbe.

Une grande étendue d'herbe.

Deux combattants.

L'herbe si verte plus tôt, se teinta du sang de l'un des deux combattants.

Celui aux cheveux d'herbe qui eux aussi étaient sanglants maintenant.

_~C'était, en effet, un spectacle des plus comiques…~_

Un homme aux chapeaux de paille s'avança vers l'homme à terre agonisant.

_~Tu es trop faible pour être mon second… Tu me déçois…~_

Soudain, tout fut noir.

L'univers entier engloutit par cette noirceur.

La mort.

Puis une silhouette d'enfant.

Fine, petite, aux cheveux tout aussi noirs.

L'homme se précipita vers elle et la tourna vers lui.

_~Tu es faible Zoro, si faible…~_ Murmura-t-elle les yeux vides et écoulant une averse de larme.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

- AAAAAAHH… Hurla Zoro.

Haletant, le cœur battant la chamade et tout son corps tremblant, il suait à grande gouttes. Sa respiration se faisait par à-coup et sifflante. Puis soudain son corps fut pris de spasmes incontrôlables l'obligeant à sortir rapidement de son lit puis de la pièce. Pressé, il courra titubant parfois dangereusement et faillit tomber à plusieurs reprise mais il voulait sortir. Le plus vite possible.

Sanji, Usopp et Luffy continuèrent de faire semblant de dormir. Tous les trois se remémoraient le combat qui avait déjà eux lieu entre les deux épéistes cinq ans plus tôt.

Une fois dehors, le froid vif et strident saisi Zoro en un bond de jaguar. Il l'ignora et s'obligea à bouger. Le plus possible. Reprendre son calme et surtout calmer son pauvre cœur. Cela faisait plus de sept mois qu'il n'avait pas cauchemardé de la jeune fille. Habituellement, c'était du soir de leur promesse qu'il rêvait, pas de _ça_ !

Il fit plusieurs fois le tour du Sunny et alla près de la figure de proue en ayant prit, au préalable, une bouteille de son tord boyaux le plus fort. Il bu la moitié de la bouteille cul sec. Il transpirait encore et il était toujours pris d'une envie irrésistible de bouger. Il fit trois fois le tour de la plate forme tout en expirant fortement l'air qui avait du mal à pénétrer ses poumons. Il se reposta près du garde corps où sa bouteille qui lui promettait une délivrance par son goût fort.

Jamais il n'avait été comme ça. Cela lui faisait peur. Il ne se contrôlait plus.

Brusquement, il sentit une présence. Il se retourna et vit une femme près du gouvernail. Vêtue d'une chemise de nuit assez courte, elle avait enfilé un gilet et se tenait droite, strict. Sa tendre voix s'éleva sur le bateau.

- Je me doutais que c'était toi, lui dit calmement l'archéologue.

Zoro encore en sueur et respirant avec difficulté serra son crâne dans ses mains. Il avait mal à la tête à force d'haleter comme il le faisait depuis cinq minutes. Il se retourna et se pencha en avant afin de poser son front contre la rambarde devant lui. Robin, dans son dos, s'avança doucement vers lui. Elle ne dit rien et se posta près de lui.

L'escrimeur ne savait plus quoi faire pour se calmer. Il avait tellement envi d'hurler pour extérioriser toute sa frustration et ses peurs. Mais cet exutoire étant un peu trop bruyant, il opta pour se contenir. Puis doucement une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Il s'obligea à se calmer mais n'y parvint que très peu. Puis Robin murmura une douce mélodie. Parfois mal chantée mais cela était doux aux oreilles de l'épéiste. Il réussi à arrêter ses grandes respirations et repris un rythme normal de battement de cœur. Il n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête de la rambarde et avait toujours les avant bras couchés dessus.

Robin se tut. Zoro releva juste la tête et posa son menton sur ses poignets. Il se força à prendre la parole pour lui prouver que ce qu'elle tentait n'était pas en vain. Seulement les mots ne sortirent pas. Il avait beau ouvrir la bouche aucun son ne sortait.

À ce moment là, Robin vit les yeux émeraude de Zoro s'embuer. Cela lui avait fait mal de le voir pleurer ce midi, elle ne le supporterait pas une autre fois. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura près de son oreille.

- Zoro, prends ton temps pour me parler. Il n'y a rien qui presse. Je suis là et-

- J'ai peur.

Robin écarquilla les yeux et fixa bêtement Zoro. Cela lui avait écorché la bouche de dire ça, pourtant ses yeux se désembuèrent et il semblait comme soulagé d'enfin se confier. Il avait beau être proche de Luffy, l'équipage n'était pas en reste. Et Robin était celle qui avait gagné le plus son respect face à sa décision de Water Seven. C'est pour cela que ça ne le dérangeait pas de se confier à elle. L'homme respira profondément mais n'arrivait toujours pas à se calmer. Robin reprit la parole peu sûre de ce qu'elle devait dire.

- Et de quoi as-tu peur ?

- …

- De perdre ?

Il hocha la tête après un moment d'hésitation.

- De mourir ?

- Si… Si mon… combat est…

Il déglutit difficilement et se releva pour se mettre bien debout. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

- Si je combats bien… Cela ne me… dérange pas de mourir… Mais…

Robin vis quelques muscles des bras de Zoro se contracter. Puis de léger frémissement dans les mains firent leurs apparitions. D'une voix plus rauque, il continua.

- Mais si je suis aussi "terrorisé" que ça, fit-il en reprenant les mots de Mihawk, je suis pas près de vous donner un bon spectacle…

- Mais la peur n'est pas une si mauvaise chose…

- Je sais ! Mais je n'arrive pas à la contrôler contrairement aux autres combats que j'ai pu livrer.

- Cela veut dire que tu es conscient de qui il est, de ce qu'il est et de la force qu'il a !

- Et pas qu'un peu, tu peux me croire…

Ses tremblements devinrent de plus en plus forts. Robin ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Plus elle essayait d'éclaircir les choses pour le sabreur, plus cela avait l'air de l'effrayer. Elle le prit par l'épaule et le força à lui faire complètement face. Mais soudain l'épéiste se jeta sur elle. Il s'accrocha à son dos et laissa tomber sa tête dans son épaule. Robin un peu apeurée de ce revirement de comportement ne fit rien. Il veut un câlin ou quoi ? Elle s'agrippa à son dos elle aussi pour évité de tomber car l'épéiste devenait de plus en plus lourd.

…

De plus en plus lourd ? Robin ne compris que maintenant ce qui ce passait. L'homme aux cheveux verts n'était pas en train de l'étreindre mais de tomber dans les pommes. Puis son poids devint brusquement plus lourd et Robin partit en arrière avec lui. Elle poussa un peu l'homme semi-conscient qui gisait à côté d'elle. Prise de panique, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle regardait Zoro sans rien faire. Soudain, l'un de ses gémissements la fit revenir sur terre.

- CHOPPEERRRRR ! S'époumona la jeune femme.

Elle secoua le jeune homme toujours entre deux états pour qu'il reste conscient. Elle lui hurla :

- Zoro, sert-moi la main si tu m'entends !

Elle mit d'un geste brusque sa main dans celle de Zoro mais celle-ci resta désespérément molle. Chopper et tout le reste de l'équipage, ainsi que Nami qui apparu de la chambre des filles, virent Zoro à terre et Robin complètement paniquée.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Questionna Sanji, anxieux.

- Je ne sais pas. On discutait et il s'est remis à tremblé et est tombé, dit-elle en s'agitant.

- Zoro tu m'entends ?

Le petit renne mis Zoro sur le dos et après un long gémissement plaintif, l'homme ferma complètement ses paupières décidément trop lourdes pour lui.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

De l'herbe.

Une grande étendue d'herbe.

Une herbe qui se tacha entièrement de sang.

Celui de pirates.

Un avait un chapeau de paille, l'autre avait un sourcil tordu puis encore un autre avait un chapeau rose.

Tous hurlaient d'agonie.

Agonie créé par l'épée d'un noir intense plantée dans le cœur de tous.

Soudain, tout fut noir.

L'univers entier engloutit par cette noirceur.

La mort.

Puis une silhouette d'enfant.

Fine, petite, aux cheveux tout aussi noirs.

L'homme se précipita vers elle et la tourna vers lui.

_Tu es__ faible…__C'est toi qui aurais dû mourir… Pas moi__…_ Murmura-t-elle les yeux vides et écoulant une averse de l'arme.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=__

_**J - 9**_

Zoro ouvrit faiblement ses paupières trop lourdes. Il tourna sa pauvre tête trop pesante elle aussi. Il reconnu l'endroit pour y avoir résidé plus longtemps que quiconque. L'infirmerie. Celle-ci d'habitude était vide mais il se trouvait que, cette fois-ci, quelqu'un était à son chevet.

- Salut !

Zoro fixa le sourire qui était plus grand que la tête elle-même. Du moins, il en avait l'impression mais avec la tête qui fait des montagnes russes toute seul, ce n'était pas facile.

- 'Jour… Grommela-t-il en guise de réponse à son capitaine.

Le kendoka voulu se mettre sur les avant-bras mais son poids était bien trop lourd pour lui. Luffy s'en aperçu et s'approcha de lui. Il le prit sous les aisselles et le serra contre lui tout en le soulevant de son lit. Zoro se laissa faire. Seul _lui_ pouvait le voir dans un état de faiblesse si intense. _Son_ capitaine.

Luffy le laissa collé à lui le temps qu'il mette un deuxième oreiller pour mieux poser son ami. L'escrimeur referma les yeux qu'il avait eu tant de mal à ouvrir. Luffy s'écarta de lui et prit le linge humide qui se trouvait plus tôt sur le font de Zoro. Il le remouilla avec de l'eau bien fraiche et le reposa délicatement de là où il était tombé. Celui-ci, sans rouvrir les yeux, prononça faiblement :

- Fièvre…?

- Ouais. Un peu…

Zoro pouffa de mépris envers lui-même.

- Malade… en plus…

- C'est pas bien grave. Chopper a dit "trop de pression égale explosion" ah et heu… "Ton corps à dit stop à ton esprit…" Je crois que c'est ça.

- Mhmh… acquiesça Zoro qui comme son capitaine ne comprit pas vraiment.

Il reprit :

- À propos de Chopper… Pourquoi c'est toi… qui prend soin de moi ?

Zoro avait encore du mal à aligné cinq mots sans reprendre sa respiration. Luffy le laissait prendre son temps et répondit.

- C'est cette nuit que tu t'es évanoui. Là, on est le midi. J'ai mangé et j'ai pris sa relève pendant qu'il mange pour garder un œil sur toi, dit-il tout en grossissant son œil grâce à son pouce et son index, un grand sourire toujours sur ses lèvres.

Zoro pouffa gentiment, toujours dans les vapes :

- Toi ? Me surveiller ?

Luffy sourit à ce commentaire. Puis doucement il vit le visage de son épéiste s'assombrir et fermer précipitamment les yeux tout en prenant une grande inspiration. L'homme caoutchouc se leva et vint s'assoir près de son ami aux cheveux verts. Il ne fit rien. Il ne dit rien. Il attendit simplement.

Doucement, ses yeux groggy se tournèrent vers lui. Ils étaient assez humides. Du moins, plus que d'habitude. Puis une petite voix s'éleva de la gorge de Zoro.

- Luffy…

Il attendit. Après un reniflement, Zoro continua :

- Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Luffy lui sourit tendrement et le rassura :

- Tout simplement le combat de ta vie va avoir lieu dans neuf petits jours. À ta place je serai mort d'angoisse. Ahaha… rigola-t-il doucement.

Zoro le regarda bizarrement. Drôle de façon de lui remonter le moral. Luffy, après une pause, continua.

- Mais bon. Je pense que tu peux encore lui dire de remettre ça à plus tard.

Zoro fronça les sourcils. Il se releva encore un peu pour mieux faire face à Luffy. Il fixa l'homme devant lui et lui demanda :

- De remettre le duel ? À plus tard ?

- Bah oui. Tu n'es pas prêt donc…

- Je suis pas prêt ?

Zoro vexé, se sentit trahis une fois de plus par les propos de ses "amis". Si Nami l'avait sans doute dit sous le coup de la colère, les dires de Luffy étaient comme à son habitude claire et sincère. Nami passe encore, mais Luffy… Son regard s'assombrit et une pointe d'amertume se glissa dans sa voix.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Et bien, toutes tes réactions sont un peu…comment dire… un peu…

- Un peu ? Répéta-il cette fois-ci d'un ton menaçant sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment.

Luffy se leva et s'écarta du lit. Maintenant de dos à Zoro, il se gratta l'arrière du crâne visiblement gêné de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Finalement, il se lança.

- Bah, un peu pathétique quand même…

Zoro resta sous le choc de ses paroles. Puis la colère et la frustration montèrent en lui. Il quitta son lit avec rage et fit faire à Luffy un demi-tour violemment.

- Tu dis de _moi_ que je suis "pathétique" ? Releva Zoro.

- Bah… Avoue-le. Tu as tremblé devant lui, tu le refais maintenant, tu-

- LUFFY, TAIS-TOI ! Hurla Zoro.

- Je ne fais que dire la vérité Zoro ! Calme-toi !

- Tu vas voir comment je vais me calmer !

Le poing gauche surpuissant de Zoro vint emplafonner le nez de Luffy. Le coup partit, Luffy explosa la porte de l'infirmerie et traversa la salle à manger puis il fut enfin arrêté par le mur d'en face. Tout l'équipage se trouvant encore à table sursauta à ce "passage" plutôt violent de Luffy. Ils se tournèrent vers la "porte" de l'infirmerie où Zoro, enragé, commença à hurler :

- Comment peux-tu dire ça Luffy ? Je suis près depuis des années à ce combat, et toi tu me dis de le repousser ? TE FOU PAS DE MOI ! POUR QUI TU M'PRENDS !

Il reprit son souffle et continua de s'époumoner.

- Tu sais quoi ! Je vais GAGNER ce foutu combat et après, j'irai TE botter le cul, comme tu dis si bien ! Mihawk n'est rien de plus que moi ! C'est un épéiste et moi aussi… Je ne suis juste… pas… reconnu.

Sa voix et sa rage s'éteignirent devant le sourire de Luffy qui lui s'étendait de plus en plus. Il se rendit compte du sens des paroles qu'il venait d'hurler. Il regarda un instant le sol pour comme bien percuter puis releva la tête vers Luffy toujours à terre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il avait une main sur son chapeau la tête un peu baissé mais le regard et le sourire de défi. Et de fierté.

Zoro mis sa main sur son front cachant ainsi son expression de visage. Il venait de se faire manipuler en beauté par Luffy. Il avait dit tout ce que son capitaine voulait entendre de sa bouche. Pff…Bien joué. Il avança doucement vers ce dernier toujours à terre. Il se pencha vers lui et lui tendit la main. Luffy leva la tête vers Zoro.

Tous les deux étaient en train de sourire.

Le capitaine prit la main de son second et se releva avec son aide. Zoro fixa Luffy qui fini par lui rire au nez. Puis enfin les spectateurs de la scène, qui n'avaient rien compris, osèrent bouger. La douce et mélodieuse voix de Sanji s'éleva.

- Classe ton calçons, Marimo…

Zoro se retourna un peu surpris vers Sanji. Il pencha la tête vers son propre corps et en effet… Il était presque à poil. Il se senti rougir devant le calçons en question.

- Attend, ce n'est pas le mien ! S'exclama-t-il.

- C'est toujours ce qu'on dit…

Non, il n'était pas blanc avec des cœurs rouges -ça c'étaient ceux de Sanji-, mais il était rose avec des fleurs et des papillons. Bizarrement, son discours de tout à l'heure ne collait pas vraiment avec sa tenue. Chopper avait du le changer et ne trouver QUE ça…

Derrière lui, il entendit des "Yohoho" squelettique, Usopp et Robin rirent tandis que Chopper essaya de vaguement s'excuser en s'expliquant.

C'est ainsi que Zoro repris son air renfrogné et énervé de d'habitude, fit demi-tour tout en disant :

- J'vais m'changer…

Les gloussements perdurèrent le temps qu'il quitte la cuisine. Une fois sortit, c'était de vrai explosions de rire. Des rires détendus et libérateurs.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

_**J - 8**_

Alors que tout le monde avaient fini de manger, Zoro sirotait tranquillement sa bouteille de "dessert" comme il l'appelait dehors près du gouvernail. Près d'une demi-heure après, il n'avait pas bougé. Il restait là, calme, à regarder l'océan si bleu et si grand qui s'offrait à eux chaque jour. Puis, ses sens en alertes le prévinrent d'un danger imminent. Il pencha la tête à gauche et attrapa le projectile de la main droite. Il se retourna pour faire face, quelques secondes plus tard, à Usopp fier de son tir.

- Ah… il n'y a que toi qui sais les rattraper… soupira-t-il comme résigné.

Zoro regarda le projectile puis Usopp.

La seconde d'après, Zoro essaya de le lui faire bouffer. Il abandonna et revint observer l'océan si calme.

Puis dans un soupir d'aise, Usopp vint se poster à côté de lui. Après quelques minutes d'un agréable silence, Usopp sourit au bretteur et demanda :

- Alors comment tu te sens ?

- Bah… stressé… un peu.

- Allons ! C'est moi qui suis stressé avant un combat, pas toi !

- Non, mais il ne faut pas que je perde.

- Ça, c'est sûr.

- …Je ne dois pas perdre…Murmura l'épéiste à lui-même plus qu'à Usopp.

Zoro le regard sérieux, fixant plus intensément l'infinie bleuté devant lui. Usopp sourit et le laissa. Puis dans un dernier conseil, il lui dit en partant :

- Un conseil Zoro…

- Mh ?

- Au lieu de dire que tu ne doit _pas perdre_… Dit-toi que tu vas _gagner_ !

Zoro plutôt surpris par cette réflexion laissa Usopp partir.

Il se sourit à lui-même et parla tout seul.

- Oui… Je vais _gagner__, _murmura t-il dans un souffle.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

_**J - 7**_

_"Le plus grand épéiste au monde, connu sous le nom de Mihawk aux yeux de faucon, nous fait parvenir une information de la plus haute importance. Le plus grand de tous, souhaite affronter le sabreur du célèbre petit équipage du chapeau de paille, Roronoa Zoro, qui n'est autre que le second de Monkey D Luffy. Cet ancien chasseur de pirate l'avait déjà défié sans grand succès. Mihawk nous confit "Je ne sais pas s'il viendra mais je vous invite quand même à vous rendre sur l'île d'Ismère. Le cadre est sympa." Nous ne savons pas comment va réagir l'autre duelliste mais cela risque de chauffer. L'épéiste de talent lance un appel à tout ceux qui souhaite venir pour -je cite- "Un spectacle comique." Il rajoute qu'il invite, aussi bien, marines, que civiles mais aussi pirates. Personne n'aura le droit de se battre mis à part les deux duellistes. Sinon ils auront le droit eux aussi d'affronter le Shishibukai… Il donne rendez-vous sur la célèbre Ismère et bien sûr, comme vous vous en doutez tous, sur la colline de la Vie et du Rêve. Pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas se déplacer jusque là, nous diffuseront en directe les images de ce duel sur chaque île des cinq océans. Le début du duel se passera à midi pile. Que de suspense dans le monde de l'épée ! Est-ce que Mihawk sera déchu de son titre ou ajoutera-t-il encore une victoire à son long palmarès ? Rendez-vous dans sept jours pour avoir la réponse…"_

Zoro referma le journal et le posa sur la table de la cuisine. Il se leva et partit, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Luffy comprit à quoi rimait la réaction du sabreur. Toute cette histoire commençait à l'exciter…

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

_**J – 3**_

Zoro comme tous les midis, fut le dernier à rentré dans la cuisine. Quand il fut dans la pièce, Nami hésita puis se leva tout en regardant l'épéiste.

- Zo…Zoro. C'est arrivé ce matin… C'est pour toi.

Zoro l'ignora passionnément et s'assit à sa place. Nami ne lui avait toujours pas reparlé depuis l'incident. C'était en fait, ses premiers mots depuis lors. Depuis sept jours, l'épéiste n'accordait même pas un regard à la navigatrice. Il passait devant elle sans même faire semblant de croire qu'elle existait.

Puis le courrier, passé dans les mains de Brook et Franky, arriva enfin à destination. Zoro les regarda vite fait mais préféra mettre les deux lettres dans son haramaki vert et commencer à manger.

Le repas se passa "tranquillement" ponctué par la musique de Brook. Puis tout le monde quitta la table. Zoro choisi un coin tranquille et ouvrit la première lettre…

_Yo, Zoro._

_Ç__a fait un bail__ ! __Je ne vais pas te demander ce que tu deviens__,__ je le sais ! Un puissant Pirate. J'espère que ta traverser de Grand Line se passe bien et que je ne te manque pas trop. Oui__,__ je sais__,__ je te suis __**indispensable**__ mais ne t'inquiète pas, je pense à toi __autant que tu penses à moi __!_

-Zoro sourit, soupira tout en secouant la tête de résignation-

_J'ai appris par les journaux que Mihawk te défi… Pour qui il se prend lui ? Il n'est pas à la hauteur ! Ah et je ne pourrais malheureusement pas assister à ta victoire sur place mais je le regarderai comme tout le monde ici. Et oui on est toujours tout les neufs ensemble. Même s'il nous manque le dixième, on est toujours unis !_

-L'écriture changea sans cesse à partir de là-

_N'écoute pas cet imbécile c'est moi qui t'aime ! Kana._

_Zoro t'es le plus fort ! Allen._

_On pense à toi ! Basil._

_On te surveille… Alstom._

_Cela devrait être intéressant à regarder… Aisen._

_Croise bien le fer avec lui. Eowin._

_Tache de pas mourir, imbécile. Milo._

_N'ai pas de regret. Ayahne._

-L'écriture redevins celle du début-

_Comme tu peux le constater, on va tous très bien. Bon aller, on va te laisser. Dernier chose : On croit en toi et réussi ce putain de combat, non pas pour Kuina mais pour __**toi**__._

_Saga._

_PS : Je mets le Saké au frais._

Zoro referma la lettre et rigola tout seul. Tous ce beau monde était ses anciens compagnons. Saga était un garçon un peu fou-fou qui faisait partit du même dojo que lui en la même période. C'était celui que Zoro avait le plus de mal à battre. Il était fort lui aussi. Il avait eu l'occasion de le croiser quelques fois en tant que chasseur de prime mais depuis qu'il était pirates, il n'avait croisé personne de son passé.

Zoro rangea précieusement la lettre et ouvrit l'autre. Si la première était propre, l'autre n'avait qu'un seul gribouillis immense dessus disant :

_**TU VAS LE BATTRE**____** !**_

_**COURAGE, ANIKI !**_

Une grosse goutte vint derrière sa tête. Pas la peine de se demander qui c'était… Il soupira et se releva du mur où il s'était adossé. Brook vint le rejoindre à ce moment là. Il lui dit d'une voix calme :

- Cela fait toujours plaisir d'être soutenu par ses amis.

- Oui… Comme tu dis.

Les deux épéistes restèrent silencieux jusqu'a ce que Brook avance le bras vers lui.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi. J'ai vu qu'il ne t'en restait plus beaucoup.

Zoro baissa les yeux et pris le petit paquet que tenait Brook. Le squelette s'en alla et entendit de la part de Zoro :

- Merci, sac d'os.

- Yohoho, murmura Brook pour lui-même.

Soudain la voix d'Usopp fit frissonner tout le monde sur le bateau.

- Je vois l'île !

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

_**H - 2**_

Le jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Tout le monde s'était levés tôt et avait mangé son petit déjeuner. Leur débarquement sur l'île n'était pas passé inaperçu. Certains marines sur le port les avaient regardés d'un air effrayés mais frustrés. Ils ne pouvaient pas les attaquer pour les mettre sous les barreaux. Les Mugiwara visitèrent l'île dont l'endroit où devrait se passer le combat.

Grande plaine verdoyante à l'orée d'une forêt, c'était un immense endroit qui dominait la ville plus basse. L'endroit était séparé en trois espaces égaux. Un était de la pelouse, l'autre était la forêt et le dernier était des roches pas très hautes et blanches. L'endroit respirait la force et le passé. Bien sûr, Robin en fut très heureuse. Tout le monde se rendit compte d'une chose à ce moment là : c'est ici que Zoro donnerait le combat de sa vie.

Ça, se fut le premier jour où ils avaient débarqué. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour du combat et il était dix heures. L'heure où ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour partir. Zoro resterait seul à se concentrer sur le bateau jusqu'à onze heures et demie où il devra partir. Il avait certifié qu'il ne pourrait pas se perdre, il sentirait l'aura de Mihawk qui le guiderait. Et c'était vrai. Partout dans la ville, on sentait une drôle d'ambiance régner. Peut-être était-ce le fait que beaucoup de civils s'étaient enfermés par peur des pirates qui se réunissaient mais aussi pas les auras surpuissantes qui émanaient de la colline. Luffy et l'équipage n'en seront que huit de plus.

Alors que Zoro regardait ses amis partir dans la ville en direction de la colline, il partit prendre sa douche. Puis un oiseau livreur déposa quelque chose devant lui et repartit.

C'était un petit paquet grand comme deux boites à chaussure mais assez lourde. Il y avait sur le couvercle une enveloppe où le mot "Zoro-kun" était inscrit. Il ouvrit la lettre.

_"Sois toi-même. Fidel à ton Bushido."_

L'écriture manuscrite et calligraphié ne pouvait que signer d'elle-même qui avait envoyé la livraison. Une écriture douce et sereine qui révélait l'état d'esprit de son possesseur. Son maître, Koshiro-sensei lui avait envoyé ceci. Il déposa la lettre et souleva le couvercle du paquet. C'était un vêtement. Il le prit et le sortit de sa boite.

C'était un long manteau en cuire d'un noir qui reflétait un petit peu les rayons de soleil par des reflets argenté. Du très bon cuire résistant. Il n'avait pas de manches et le col était relevé et partait en pointe vers l'avant. Le manteau était très long et au niveau des hanches, le vêtement était fendu trois fois. Parfait pour ne pas être serré pour courir. Le système d'attache était trois petites chaines de fer qui se reliait à des sortes de mousquetons. Zoro remercia mentalement Koshiro pour avoir fait ça, l'épéiste détestait les boutons. Il y avait pour seul décoration trois épées qui se croisait. Elles étaient rouges sur le fond noir du vêtement à l'emplacement du cœur. L'enseigne du dojo. D'habitude, il n'y avait que deux épées mais pour Zoro, trois étaient plus significatives.

Koshiro lui avait envoyé ceci pour qu'il porte les couleurs de son dojo. Il déposa le vêtement sur son lit et partit prendre sa douche. Il se glaça les sangs en mettant que de l'eau froide. De l'eau chaude l'aura détendu et il ne voulait pas. Il voulait que tous ses muscles soient en éveils. Quoique rien n'aurai pu le détendre. Il était surexcité et avait hâte d'être à onze heures et demie. Il regarda l'horloge de la salle de bain.

"10 : 30"

Il soupira. Une heure et son destin se jouerait…

Non. Son destin ne se jouerait pas mais il le prendrait enfin en main. Il allait gagner et devenir le meilleur épéiste au monde.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

_**Heure H**_

En attendant l'heure il prit soin de ses katanas. Il nettoya les lames et les ponça avec la pierre que lui avait donnée Brook trois jours plus tôt. Il était assis sur son lit en caleçons, les cheveux encore mouillé par sa douche. Il déposa Shusui et mit ses trois katanas respectivement dans leurs fourreaux. Il s'habilla ensuite.

Son pantalon noir était rentré dans ses chaussures qui elles étaient serrées par des lacets façon corset sur le devant. Il avait troqué son tee-shirt blanc pour un pull en laine bleue ciel dont les manches s'arrêtaient à la moitié des avants bras. Il mit ensuite son long manteau. Il était cintré et lui prenait bien le buste sans le gêner dans ses mouvements. Il était parfait. Le col montait jusqu'à son menton et partait vers l'avant. Il le ferma grâce aux trois chaines. Il lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Encore parfait. Il regarda sa hanches droite où trois petite boucles en cuire n'attendaient que ses katanas. Il les plaça et sortit de la chambre.

Il ferma les yeux et respira calmement tout en balançant sa tête légèrement en arrière. Un coup de vent chaud vient lui faire bouger ses trois boucles d'ors ainsi que soulever légèrement les parties fendues de son manteau.

"11 : 30"

Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers sa droite où la colline se trouvait. Il baissa la tête et sourit malicieusement.

- Ouvre bien tes oreilles, Kuina…

Il partit du Sunny vers son destin…

**À SUIVRE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**OMAKE !**_

Le capitaine prit la main de son second et se releva avec son aide. Zoro fixa Luffy qui fini par lui rire au nez. Puis enfin les spectateurs de la scène qu'ils n'avaient rien compris, osèrent bouger. La douce et mélodieuse voix de Sanji s'éleva.

- Ton… caleçon, Marimo…

Zoro se retourna un peu surpris vers Sanji. Il pencha la tête vers son propre corps et en effet… Il était…

- À POIL ? LUFFY !

- Ahahah… Ah ! Zorarght…

Zoro était en train d'étrangler son "pauvre" capitaine…

_COU-COUP__EZ__… On la re__fai__t…_

_ACTION !_

Le capitaine prit la main de son second et se releva avec son aide. Zoro fixa Luffy qui fini par lui rire au nez. Puis enfin les spectateurs de la scène qu'ils n'avaient rien compris, osèrent bouger. La douce et mélodieuse voix de Sanji s'éleva.

- Ton-ton-ton !

Zoro se retourna vers Sanji et se moqua tout en baissant la tête.

- Bah alors cuistot, tu connais plus ton texte ?

Zoro eu un sursaut en voyant son caleçon. Cette fois-ci il en portait un mais il y avait marqué en gros avec un cœur "I LOVE SANJI". Il s'étrangla à moitié et gueula le nom du responsable. Celui-ci était en train de fuir à toute allure devant son poursuivant. Sanji était par terre avec de la mousse sortant de sa bouche. Sans doute choqué jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

_COUP__EEEEEZZZ !_

**FIN**

Kana, Allen, Basil, Alstom, Aisen, Eowin, Milo et Ayahne sont des personnages que j'ai inventés. Ils sont des chasseurs de prime que Zoro a rencontrés et ils ont fini par le suivre. Puis il s'est séparé d'eux. Yosaku et Johny sont d'avant ces rencontres.

Saga lui, fait partit du film cinq de One piece. Si vous ne l'avez jamais vu, je vous le conseil fortement ! C'est le meilleur, peu être déchu de ses fonctions "être le meilleur" par le film dix que j'ai hâte de voir…


	3. Jour J

**Jour J**

Le Sunny était bien petit maintenant. Chopper quitta le bateau des yeux pour regarder droit devant lui. Il marchait plus rapidement à cause de ses petites jambes. Mais cela l'arrangeait bien pour une fois. Cela pouvait éviter que les autres ne perçoivent qu'il était vraiment mort de peur. C'est lui qui passait son temps à rafistoler l'épéiste même si maintenant il était de moins en moins blessé. Le petit renne connaissait les limites de son ami si loin soient-elles et le grand humain qui était venu le défier lui avait fait sacrément peur.

- Chopper, ça va ? Demanda Sanji, tout en expirant la fumé de sa troisième cigarettes.

- Ah…heu oui.

Robin le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. L'ouïe développée de l'animal entendit les battements de cœur étrangement élevés de la jeune femme. Il tourna la tête à sa gauche et vit Nami. Elle avait un air si triste sur le visage qu'il en avait mal au cœur de la voir ainsi. La rousse s'en voulait de ne pas avoir parlé et s'être excusée au près de l'épéiste et aurais voulu le faire avant son combat mais n'en avait pas eu le courage. Surtout qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas accordé la moindre attention à Nami une fois encore.

Luffy était en tête du groupe de pirate. Étrangement calme il continuait sa route en silence. Puis un instant son pas se fit hésitant. Puis il ralentit et enfin s'arrêta. Ils étaient arrivés. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Loin en face de lui se trouvait Mihawk en bas de la colline où étaient rassemblés les spectateurs. Bras croisés, le visage caché par son chapeau, son épée noire prometteuse de mort dans le dos, il ne bougeait pas et attendait son adversaire.

Franky qui était en queue de peloton voyait l'équipage devant lui devenir de plus en plus stressé. Tous regardait partout, lançant des regards à tout va. Il prit la parole.

- Tout va SUPER bien se passer ! Dit-il tout en levant son pouce droit.

Les huit autres pirates le regardèrent et sourirent. C'était vrai. Tout DEVAIT bien se passer. Il fallait qu'il en soit ainsi.

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille détourna la tête vers la foule silencieuse à sa droite. Ils avaient prit place sur la roche blanche qu'offrait la colline. Certains étaient assis mais la plupart du public était debout. Ils étaient nombreux. Certain civil, pas forcément résident sur l'île, discutaient discrètement entre eux. Marines et hommes du gouvernement se tenait là eux aussi. Ils étaient un peu nerveux vu le nombre de pirate qui se trouvaient réunis au même endroit. Luffy en regardant tout ce monde aperçu un homme à la carrure impressionnante sifflant, à lui seul, deux cigares accompagné par une jeune femme brune à lunette. Il déglutit difficilement.

- L'enfumé…

Puis le regard du jeune homme au chapeau de paille fut attiré par une tignasse flamboyante. Shanks dit Le roux. Luffy sourit et se dirigea vers les spectateurs. Leur arrivé n'était pas passé inaperçu, au contraire. La foule toujours aussi silencieuse les fixait de toutes parts, chuchotant, parfois sifflant d'admiration ou de crainte. Quand ils atteignirent l'immense place où les spectateurs avaient pris place, le capitaine remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup de pirates qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui semblais fort. Très forts. Peu importait. Ils étaient plus forts. Quelques nom se posèrent sur certains visage comme : Marco, Ace plus loin, Phénix et son équipage, Lola, et même quelques autres Shishibukais comme Boa Hanocok -au passage qui lui avait fait un grand sourire- Crocodile et quelques Baroque Works à sa suite et d'autre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il y avait une place vide près de Shanks et son groupe de pirates. Luffy monta et s'y dirigea.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

"À tous les téléspectateurs qui viennent de nous rejoindre, nous voici enfin au moment fatidique de ces sept derniers jours… Roronoa Zoro n'est toujours pas arrivé mais midi n'est que dans cinq petites minutes. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il vienne mais il y a une heure et demie, l'équipage du chapeau de paille est arrivé. Ils se sont placé près de l'équipage du Roux, l'un des quatre empereurs des mers. Quant à l'investigateur de cette rencontre, Taka no me no Mihawk, est arrivé en premier. Nous avons installés plusieurs caméras un peu partout pour que vous puissiez partager avec nous cette formidable rencontre dans son intégralité. Dans le public la tension monte. Je parle, je parle mais c'est bien sûr pour combler les trous, car encore à cet instant, nous ne voyons toujours pas le deuxième duelliste… Contrairement à Mihawk, à qui le style à déjà fait ses preuves, Roronoa a un style qui chatouille la curiosité. Le "Santoryuu" est une technique que lui seul au monde pratique puisque c'est lui qui la mis au point il y a de ça des années. Je me demande bien comment l'idée de prendre trois katanas en même temps lui est passée par la tête. En tant que fan inconditionné de Kendo, j'espère et j'en suis persuadé que dans quelques minutes nous aurons Le combat du siècle… Voilà que le clocher de la ville commence à sonner les coups… de midi… REGARDEZ !"

Vivi avec son père et ses deux fideles garde du corps s'approchèrent de l'écran de télévision où les images de la colline de le Vie et du Rêve était retransmis par le Den Den Mushi. Ils se trouvaient à l'extérieur avec tout le peuple du royaume qui s'était réunis pour voir le combat du sabreur qui avait sauvé la princesse quelques années avant. Il y avait presque tout le royaume de présent, la place était bondée et il n'y avait pas moyen de respirer. Mais quand une silhouette lointaine se distingua sur l'écran toutes les respirations se stoppèrent et dans un mouvement uniforme, tout le monde se pencha en avant pour mieux distinguer les images de l'écran.

Koshiro et ses élèves, ainsi que beaucoup de villageois, étaient tous regroupé dans le dojo du paisible village. Certain disciple du sage homme, malgré ses remontrances, s'étaient peint les cheveux de verts. Ils scandaient maintenant le nom de l'homme à l'écran debout en levant quelques épées de bambou. L'adrénaline montait.

C'était le même spectacle dans un tout autre royaume recouvert de neige et se nommant le royaume de Sakura.

C'était aussi le cas sur une île posé sur l'eau avec beaucoup de charpentier qui y résidait. Cette île était appelée Water Seven.

Dans un village aussi, se nommant Kokoyashi, réputé pour sa vente de mandarine.

Au cap des jumeaux.

Sur l'archipel Shabondy.

Dans restaurant flottant. Le renommé Baratie.

Sur toutes les terres et mers…

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Zoro marchait d'un pas calme mais déterminé. Bien sûr qu'il sentait tout les regards tournés vers lui ! Il le savait, mais il s'en fichait. C'était son combat et personne ne le dérangerait. Il sourit.

Chopper chercha des yeux son ami après le cri que le commentateur avait poussé. Et à force de le chercher, il le vit.

Tête baissée, son bras droit lascivement posé sur la garde de ses katanas vêtu d'un long manteau de cuir qu'il n'avait jamais vu, flotté et bougé au rythme des pas du sabreur. Il avait l'air plutôt serein contrairement à tout le monde autour du petit renne. Sauf peut-être le grand homme aux cheveux rouge que Luffy semblait avoir reconnu. Il avait fait cette déduction lorsque l'homme avait répondu au sourire de Luffy. L'homme aux cheveux rouge regardait Zoro arriver, un sourire indescriptible aux lèvres.

À chaque pas que le bretteur faisait, la cloche sonnait un des douze coups de midi. Au dernier coup, Zoro était à quelques mètres de Mihawk donc s'arrêta en même temps que celui-ci. Un petit silence qui sembla durer des heures s'installa juste avant que Mihawk, avec un ton plutôt détaché, ne prenne la parole.

- Tu es finalement venu, Roronoa.

- Pourquoi je ne serai pas venu…

- Peut-être pas envi de te faire ridi-

- Puisque je vais te battre.

Autant que les lames des combattants, les langues semblaient bien aiguisées. Sans plus de cérémonie Mihawk fit quelques pas, signifiant ainsi qu'il était près à combattre. Zoro sortit un de ses katanas et se mis en position de combat.

Ce qui surprit l'équipage qui connaissait bien Zoro, c'est qu'il n'avait pas enlevé son bandana de son bras gauche marquant son sérieux dans un combat. Ne l'ayant pas mis, Zoro prouvait qu'il n'était pas sérieux… Était-il fou ?

Soudain Mihawk leva doucement les bras. Il sourit narquoisement à Zoro et lui dit sur un même ton :

- Je veux juste savoir si tu es capable de me toucher… À toi l'honneur.

- Tssh… cracha Zoro qui prit ses appuis.

Il serra mieux son katana et soudain plus rien. Les deux combattants avaient disparus. Ils réapparurent quelques secondes après, les places échangées, dos à dos. Zoro se redressa ainsi que Mihawk qui était intact.

- Plus rapide que la dernière fois à ce que je vois.

- Il parait…

Zoro fit tournoyer du bout de sa lame le collier de Mihawk qu'il avait pris au vol. En guise de pendentif, il y avait une petite croix qui se révélait être en réalité une petite lame à peine capable de couper une branche d'arbre. Mais dans certaines mains, il pouvait se révélé être une arme mortellement dangereuse.

- T'auras pas besoin de ça cette fois-ci…

L'épéiste aux cheveux verts, tout en disant ces mots, se débarrassa ce qu'il jugea comme étant un jouet et l'envoya non loin des spectateurs. Spectateurs qui n'avaient presque rien vu de l'échange.

Mihawk ricana puis prit son épée qu'il planta dans le sol devant lui. Il enleva son chapeau orné de magnifiques plumes blanches puis de son long manteau noir qu'il jeta près de sa petite croix. Il était maintenant torse nu. Il reprit sa longue épée et se mis en garde.

Zoro le regarda un instant et soupira. Une garde parfait et sans faille. Ça n'allait pas être simple. Tant mieux, il n'aimait pas quand c'était simple. Il déposa ses trois fourreaux par terre et enleva sa veste lui aussi. Il enleva son bandana noir et le serra autour de son crâne juste en bandeau. On voyait encore le haut de sa tête ornée de cheveux verdoyants. Il mit ses katanas à la ceinture et les sortit tous les trois. Il se mit en garde devant Mihawk.

Mihawk le regarda un instant et sourit. Une garde parfait et sans faille. Ça n'allait pas être simple. Tant mieux, il n'aimait pas quand c'était simple.

Les deux combattants restèrent ainsi pendant un temps indéfinissable. Puis vint le premier coup échangé. Un tintement clair vint résonner partout dans la colline jusque dans les oreilles de l'auditoire. Puis une foule de coups plus rapide que des mitraillettes de Marines survint alors. Aucuns des deux ne reculait. Les coups semblaient ne mordre aucune peau mais pour l'instant que l'air. Coups qui se firent plus rapide et plus violent. Cet échange dura longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait un qui ne lâche prise. Puis soudain une masse fut éjectée et un rire méchant s'éleva en même temps.

Zoro quelque mètre plus loin regarda Mihawk rire de lui. Il avait honte mais il n'arrivait pas à tenir le rythme qu'avait imposé l'autre. Il serra la mâchoire à s'en faire craquer les dents. Toujours un genou à terre, il n'osait pas se relever. Il ne savait déjà plus quoi faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il était faible. Il baissa la tête devant le rire dominateur de Mihawk quand soudain son rire fut coupé par un hurlement.

- Si tu perds, tu meurs ! Si tu meurs, tu ne peux pas me rembourser les Berry que tu me dois ! Je te rappelle que ta dette s'élève à trois cent milles Berry !

- Trois cents milles ! Hurla Zoro en se relevant d'un bond.

- OUI **TROIS CENTS MILLES** IMBÉCILE ! Si tu meurs je te tus, c'est compris !

- Tshh…

Zoro se concentra de nouveau mais ne pu empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Il se remit en garde plus sûr que jamais de lui. Il fit face à son adversaire.

- Ta copine ?

- Cette sorcière ? Sûrement pas !

Zoro repartit à l'attaque et obligea Mihawk à reculer. Ce qu'il fit mais pas tout à fait comme Zoro le souhaitait. Reculer pour mieux avancer. Mihawk leva son épée et l'abattit avec une force herculéenne sur la tête de Zoro qui était protégé par deux sabres croisés. Une onde de choc traversa le corps de Zoro avant d'être expulsée sur l'herbe aux alentours. Zoro laissa tomber un genou à terre pour supporter le choc. Mais pas seulement. "Reculer pour mieux avancer, hein ?" pensa Zoro avant de relancer l'offensive. Il avait un meilleur angle d'attaque comme ça. Le sabre qu'il tenait entre ses dents traça une ligne mortelle en direction de la chaire du cou de l'autre épéiste.

Du côté des Mugiwara, tout le monde aux alentours avait sursauté en entendant Nami hurler. Les caméras s'étaient même tournées vers elle. Après l'échange, elles étaient bien vite revenues vers les combattants redonnant l'assaut. Quant à Nami, elle s'était rattrapée et maintenant elle souriait au plus grand plaisir de l'ensemble de l'équipage.

Zoro et Mihawk firent un bond en arrière pour se séparer. À quelques millimètres près, le combat aurait pu s'achever ici. Le Wado avait faillit se teinter du sang qui coulait dans les jugulaires du brun. Mais quelques millimètres étaient décisifs. Et très peu ou beaucoup de distance, ça n'avait pas d'importance… C'était esquiver. Tous les deux se jaugèrent un instant avant de repartir de plus belle.

Le teneur du titre vit son adversaire disparaitre sous ses yeux. Il arrêta sa progression et se tint sur ses gardes.

Autour de lui, Zoro n'apparaissait qu'un instant pour mieux disparaitre ensuite. Il tournait autour de Mihawk à une vitesse, telle que les spectateurs les plus loin pouvaient ressentir le faible vent que le pirate créait dans sa course. Il allait tellement vite que, par moment, il semblait y avoir trois ou quatre Zoro en même temps. Puis soudain, en un éclair, il se lança sur le Shishibukai. Il abattit de toutes ses forces ses trois katanas sur l'épée de Mihawk.

Le choc survint. Mihawk recula vers les spectateurs et ne pouvait pas se stopper. L'homme aux trois katanas toujours devant lui, avait pris une telle impulsion qui lui était impossible de s'arrêter. Une grande onde de choc parcourut la plaine entière. Certain civile tombèrent à la renverse.

Puis soudain l'onde disparut tout comme un des duellistes. Avant de se retrouver seul, Zoro vit le sourire de Mihawk s'étendre sur son visage. Il était maintenant debout regardant un peu partout. Il s'écarta un peu du public et rengaina l'une de ses lames. Le Wado et le Shusui dans chaque main, il se concentra de nouveau. Il ne devait sans doute pas être bien loin mais…

À gauche… Personne.

À droite… Rien.

Derrière… Toujours rien.

En haut… Merde !

- Tu es en retard !

La faucheuse noire descendit. Zoro n'avait pas eu le temps de contrer. Il sauta en arrière mais subit une belle entaille à sa cuisse droite. D'un mouvement circulaire du bras droit, il pu érafler la joue de Mihawk. Ridicule par rapport à ce qu'il avait reçu.

Essoufflée, il tituba quand, par habitude, il prit appuis sur sa jambe droite. Néanmoins, l'épéiste aux cheveux verts sourit.

- Mmmh ?

- Hahaha… Je… Je t'ai touché… Dit Zoro en relevant le visage barré par un grand sourire.

Mihawk joua de son épée, la faisant rouler sur son poignet. Geste anodin mais tout aussi impressionnant vu le poids de l'épée. Il repartit à l'attaque.

Zoro para difficilement les nombreuses attaques qui suivirent. Seulement, le rythme était encore trop élevé. Un seul infime mouvement inutile et ce fut l'erreur. Il se vit envoyer valser vers la forêt. Dans sa chute, il percuta plusieurs fois le sol trop dur à son goût et à celui de son dos. Une fois arrêté, il n'était plus visible dû à l'écran de poussière qu'il avait formé. Zoro toujours à terre sur le dos essaya de se remettre de ses émotions.

_"Trop fort au corps à corps. Je dois l'obliger à ralentir le rythme… Si je lui demande avec le sourire, ça marchera peut-être ? En tout cas je ne dois pas m'approchez trop près, sinon je vais encore voir de plus près cette foutue pelouse. Et si je…"_

Mihawk commençait à s'impatienter. Serait-il déjà évanoui ?... Il en doutait. Il sentait l'esprit de son cher adversaire de plus en plus fort. Que préparait-il ?

Soudain, l'écran de fumé fut percé de l'intérieur. Avant que Mihawk ne comprenne quoi que se soit on entendit résonner dans la plaine :

- Hyaku-hachi… POUND HOU !

Soudain, un véritable déluge de lames teintées de l'esprit de Zoro étrangement bleues, foncèrent à une vitesse hallucinante vers Mihawk. Il se protégea du mieux qu'il put avec son épée et dévia la plus grosse partie de cette attaque. Il releva les yeux et vit que Zoro ne faisait rien.

Le sabreur avait les jambes écartées et sur ses cuisses se trouvait respectivement un de ses trois katanas. Mains posées sur la garde du Wado et le Sendai Kitetsu, tête baissé il dit simplement, juste avant de disparaitre :

- Nitoryuu Iai… RASHOMON !

Sans dégainer complètement, Zoro en une impulsion extrêmement puissante se retrouva dans le dos de Mihawk à quelques mètres de lui. Le calme était revenu comme si la tempête n'avait jamais existé. Puis l'orage éclata de nouveau.

Deux grandes failles dans la terre vint de chaque côté de Mihawk. Sans pour autant le toucher. Justement, la voix paisible de l'épéiste survint alors.

- Pas mal, Roronoa.

Puis dans son dos, Zoro tituba et cracha une grande gerbe de sang tout en se tenant le flanc gauche. Il se retourna douloureusement vers son adversaire qui lui faisait face.

- Merde… grogna l'autre.

Zoro sortit ses trois katanas et refis face courageusement à l'épéiste.

_"Quand à t'il pu me faire une blessure comme ça ? Alors que je suis juste passé près de lui ? Peut-être devrais-je me contenter de l'attaquer de loin… Qu'est ce qu'il fou maintenant ?"_

Zoro reprit de bons appuis tout en se méfiant. Ce n'était plus lui qui allait lancer l'offensive. Mihawk avait prit en son centre son immense épée et maintenant la faisait tournoyer au-dessus de lui. De plus en plus vite, l'homme aux yeux perçant préparait son attaque dont l'ensemble de ses mouvements créait une puissante aura noire au-dessus de lui. Soudain il prit son épée à deux mains et l'abattit sur le sol, pointant vers Zoro.

Plus rien.

Luffy regarda avec appréhension la suite des événements. Il murmura pour lui-même le nom de son ami. Si Zoro n'était pas aussi dominé, il aurait pu se dire que se n'était qu'une simple éraflure. Mais une simple éraflure face au plus grand pouvait être décisive. De plus, ladite suite des événements ne portait pas en faveur de son épéiste.

Le sol, sous les pieds de Zoro craqua jusqu'à ce qu'une gerbe d'aura violette ne l'envoie dans les airs. Il se laissa faire. Ne pas se débattre inutilement et essayer de reprendre son équilibre. Soudain, quelque chose qui ressemblait à son attaque "pond hou" fonça vers lui. Elle n'était pas bleue mais encore violette. Il l'encaissa comme il put et tenta tant bien que mal de revenir sur ses pieds. Titubant et haletant, il ne put bouger quand Mihawk fonça vers lui.

L'épéiste du chapeau de paille ne cria pas. Il n'hurla pas non plus lorsque l'épée de son adversaire se planta et lui traversa entièrement sa cuisse droite. Il serra la mâchoire et plongea son regard dans celui de Mihawk. Ce dernier ne bougea pas. Il prévint Zoro :

- Je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser.

Il n'aurait pas du parler si vite. Zoro prit d'une main ferme l'épée de Mihawk et dans un même temps, balança la tête sur le côté. La lame de Zoro chanta près de son cou. Il se tordit en arrière tout en essayant en vint de reprendre son arme scellé dans la poigne de l'homme aux cheveux verts.

Feinte. Le deuxième sabre de Zoro mordit méchamment la chaire de l'autre épéiste sur tout l'abdomen à l'horizontal. Le teneur en titre fini par se dégager lui et son arme, puis recula dans un bond. Il se tint le ventre, un mauvais air sur le visage.

Quant au deuxième blessé, il arracha son pull et pris une de ses manches dans le but de se faire un garrot de fortune. Maintenant torse nu, Zoro était dans une situation qu'il qualifiait lui-même de "grosse merde".

_"Je ne peux ni garder mes distances, ni m'approcher… JE FAIS QUOI MOI ? Fait chier… Je sais que je vais gagner mais comment…?"_

Zoro se tourna discrètement vers le public. Il trouva sans difficulté Luffy dont le regard était braqué sur lui. D'habitude, il arborait un visage souriant et détendu mais tout ce qu'il lut en Luffy était bien plus complexe. Sérieux et concentré, son capitaine lui offrait un regard plein de conviction mais surtout de confiance. Enfin, il se décida à lui sourire.

Le sabreur respira profondément. Il ne pouvait pas perdre mais il ne savait pas comment gagner.

_"Que c'est compliqué. J'aime pas me prendre la tête !… Voyons voir comment il réagit face à ça…"_

Zoro se redressa et parut se détendre. Il enleva le katana de sa bouche et expira profondément. Son adversaire se mit en garde.

- Ichi Gorilla… Ni Gorilla… Aller, VIENS !

Deux énormes muscles prirent la place des biceps du sabreur. Il se lança vers son adversaire tel un chien enragé, ses trois sabres vers l'avant.

Mihawk para de son sabre l'attaque mais fut surpris de la puissance qu'il y avait. Il ne put que se faire expulser à son tour mais ce ne fut pas fini. Zoro le poursuivit. Avertit, il put contrer la deuxième charge qui manquait cruellement de la même hargne que la première. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit commentaire.

- Tu ne fais que charger tel un taureau mais ça ne servira à rien contre moi !

Zoro perdit sa concentration, ainsi que ses gros muscles, quand il vit ses katanas volés dans son dos et fut complètement sans défense. Mauvais.

Le brun ne s'arrêta pas là et fit avancer la pointe de sa longue arme vers Zoro. Il n'esquiva que par pur reflexe mais le prochain coup atteint sa cible.

En plein milieu de la main, Zoro regarda la lame lui transpercer la chaire. Comment allait-il tenir son katana maintenant… Il écarta sans plus de précaution sa main de l'arme. Il fit un salto arrière et ses deux mains retombèrent sur les deux gardes de ses katanas. Il ignora la douleur qui le lançait dans la main droite maintenant ensanglantée. Il refit un bond en arrière et devant lui il y avait sa dernière arme. Avec son pied, il la souleva et la rattrapa au vol avec ses dents. Haletant, tête baissée et le regard plus sombre que jamais, il ne prit la parole que quand il fut sûr de lui.

- Tu veux ma cuisse… Je te donne ma jambe. Tu veux ma main… Je te donne mon bras. Mais MOI… Je veux ma victoire… ET JE L'AURAI !

Après ça, une onde de choc se rependit dans la plaine. Un frisson parcourut l'assistance devant l'aura qui enveloppait à présent Zoro. Noire et peu rassurante, elle formait une sorte de sphère autour de Zoro.

- Kiki… Kyutoryuu…

- Kyutoryuu… ? Répéta Mihawk incrédule.

Soudain, bras et tête poussèrent de Zoro. Maintenant avec trois têtes et six bras, de trois voix, il annonça dans un murmure sonnant comme une promesse de mort :

- Ashura.

Des cris et des reculs précipités fut la réaction du public. Sauf de huit pirates qui sourirent maintenant sûr d'eux et de Zoro. Ainsi que de sa victoire.

Mihawk resta sous le choc quelques instants puis sourit à cette technique qui n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à maintenant.

Zoro se tordit sur le coté et ramena tout ses bras à sa droite. Il pencha la tête vers la gauche et annonça la mise à mort de son adversaire :

- Sanhyauku-nijyu-yon… ASHURA POND HOU ! (Calibre 324)

Les aura bleutés de tout à l'heure n'était qu'un misérable échantillon comparé à l'immense vague qui déferlait vers Mihawk. Vague qu'il ne put ni contrer, ni esquiver, ni parer. Il l'encaissa dans son intégralité.

L'attaque qu'il avait faite avec Luffy, quelques années plus tôt contre l'Aqua Laguna, était un dixième de ce qu'il avait créé.

Un tremblement de terre vint accueillir le choc de l'attaque. Elle dura tout au plus une dizaine de seconde. Après Zoro tituba en avant mais garda assez de concentration pour qu'Ashura ne le quitte pas tout de suite. Il releva faiblement la tête pour voir l'immense creux qu'avait causé son attaque. Failles et poussière était maintenant le seul paysage devant lui.

Aucune trace de Mihawk. Avait-il gagné ? Enfin ?

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Les spectateurs furent rassurés que Roronoa était de dos lors de son attaque…

"Mesdames et Messieurs… Après cette attaque… Et tout ce combat… Les mots me manquent. Roronoa dont les bras et tête en trop sont toujours présents, est toujours debout et ici contrairement à Mihawk qui reste… introuvable…"

Vivi et tout le royaume commençait à sourire de soulagement. L'épéiste avait durement gagné son combat.

Paulee tira un grande bouffé de son cigare et regardait l'ancienne team de Franky faire des pieds et des mains devant l'écran imitant la danse de Franky.

Koshiro contrastait avec son environnement. Tous ses élèves hurlait de joies et lui restait calme. Un étrange sourire bien marqué sur son visage.

Rayleight sur Shabondy regardait son écran un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Hachi, Caimie et Shaki buvaient déjà à la santé du bretteur.

Dans le Baratie, l'alcool coulait déjà à flot. L'euphorie avait gagné le cœur de tous.

Robin fini par soupirer de soulagement. Il avait gagné. Le silence resta sur la colline entière. Rien n'allait le perturber avant que tout le monde capte l'information. Elle se tourna vers Luffy dont le regard était étonnamment sombre. Il fixait toujours Zoro. Elle se retourna vers ce dernier et put voir qu'il se dirigeait lentement vers les spectateurs.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Zoro fini par laisser sa concentration de côté. L'instant d'après, les bras et les têtes de trop pour un humain partir dans un étrange voile noir. Il se dirigea douloureusement vers les spectateurs pour retrouver son équipage.

Soudain un frisson, une infime sensation.

Il se stoppa. Il releva la tête et se retourna vers l'endroit en ruine qu'il avait créé.

_"Des yeux. Une aura. Un tueur cherchant sa proie."_

Les yeux de Zoro s'écarquillèrent. Il baissa doucement la tête et ne pu juste voir le visage ensanglanté de Mihawk près du siens. Il avait l'air mécontent de s'être fait avoir. Il baissa un peu plus la tête et vit la cause de l'affreuse douleur qu'il ressentait maintenant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'épée de son adversaire le transperçait. C'était la troisième fois. Mais se fut la première fois que ce fut mortel.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Le royaume d'Alabasta déjà en fête se tut d'un seul coup devant le cri de la princesse. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'écran.

Dans un silence de plomb uniquement brisé par le bruit d'un cigare qui tombe, tous les charpentiers de la Galley Compagnie et tous les citoyens de la ville réunis étaient comme mis sur pause devant l'écran. Le maire de la ville, Iceburg, resta silencieux et son regard s'assombrit de tristesse.

Koshiro s'était levé d'un bond, calmant toute l'assistance autour de lui. Toutes les têtes virent avec horreur ce qui c'était passé. Koshiro avait les yeux grands ouverts devant l'écran. Il n'osa pas bouger.

Dans une taverne de Shabondy, des verres se brisèrent par terre.

En pleine mer, dans un restaurant réputé non pour son silence, le calme plat se fit sans doute pour la première fois.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Robin hoqueta de surprise.

Sanji laissa tomber sa quinzième cigarette au sol.

Franky releva ses lunettes sur son front.

Usopp ne réagissait absolument pas.

Brook laissa sa canne tomber au sol.

Nami mis ses mains devant sa bouche.

Chopper sentait les larmes venir.

Luffy hurla le nom de son épéiste.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Deux silhouettes se confondaient. Une avait un long sabre dans les mains et l'autre avait ce dernier planté droit dans le cœur transperçant entièrement son corps. Une grande gerbe noire jailli enfin…

**À SUIVRE**

Sanhyauku-nijyu-yon Ashura pound hou est une de mes inventions. Ne cherchez pas le moment où on le voit utilisé cette attaque. Après cinq ans, forcement il a développé ses techniques. Ce serait stupide de ma part de ne pas en prendre compte.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ! Donnez-moi votre avis s'il vous plait et bonne journée à tous !


	4. Et pour finir

**ET POUR FINIR…**

Deux silhouettes se confondaient. Une avait un long sabre dans les mains et l'autre avait ce dernier planté droit dans le cœur transperçant entièrement son corps. Une grande gerbe noire jailli enfin…

Luffy resta sans voix après avoir crié le nom de son ami. Les yeux écarquillés, il ne voyait plus que Zoro. Il était toujours au bout de l'épée de Mihawk. Puis un mouvement se fit à sa droite. Un mouvement qu'il ignora lui-même. Robin, tombé à genoux devant la cruelle réalité qui s'offrait à eux, ne bougeait plus. Nami laissa ses larmes vagabondées sur son visage une fois de plus. Silencieusement cette fois-ci, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Sanji quant à lui avait la sublimissime envi de rire et de pleurer en même temps. C'était une blague, n'est ce pas Marimo ? Franky restait là, à observer la scène que son cœur repoussait de toutes ses forces. Brook détourna la tête de l'affreuse scène qu'il voyait. Après un tel panel de puissance exposé, Zoro-san ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Chopper gardait le silence qu'il voulait maintenir. Zoro n'aimait pas quand il se mettait à pleurer.

Les pirates, aujourd'hui spectateur, avaient leurs réaction eux aussi. Certain souriaient et d'autre serrait les poings. Shanks ne fit rien mais son regard devint plus dur.

Certain Marines sursautèrent de ce revirement de situation. Ils n'avaient rien vu venir eux non plus. Le lieutenant Tashigi n'osa rien faire mais serra plus fort son katana tout en baissant la tête sur le côté. Quant au contre Amiral, Smoker, il mordit violement sur ses deux cigares.

Les civils, eux, détournèrent la tête après des exclamations de surprise.

**=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=**

Mihawk, haletant, vit Zoro baisser les yeux vers son cœur. Quelques secondes plus tard, la vie se déversa de la plaie mortelle. Mais quelque chose retint son attention. Son sang n'était pas rouge mais plus noir que les ténèbres. Et surtout, il ne l'éclaboussait pas. Le sang de Zoro glissait sur lui. Tel un voile le caressant dangereusement. Soudain il comprit. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de son adversaire souriant.

- Qu'est ce que t'as fait ? Dit Mihawk un poil angoissé.

Seul un léger rire lui répondit. Puis le corps devant lui explosa en une aura noire qui se dissipa devant lui. Il resta plus que choqué. Il avança, cherchant des yeux Zoro. Des exclamations explosèrent dans le public. L'incompréhension de la part de tous, même de son propre équipage. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ?

Une explosion à sa droite, non loin du public, le fit sursauter. Il se tourna vers elle et se mit en garde. Avant que le voile de poussière ne se dissipe complètement, il vit enfin son adversaire. Il sortit en titubant de ce nuage de poussière avant de tomber à genoux, les mains par terre et haletant. Mihawk le regarda aussi incrédule que tout le monde. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de souffler et lui demanda.

- Comment as-tu fait ça ?

Zoro essoufflé releva la tête vers lui. L'expression de fierté que s'attendait à voir Mihawk n'était pas sur le visage de son adversaire. Zoro tout aussi incompréhensif de ce qui venait de se passer, leva son visage marqué par l'incrédulité des précédents événements. Il essaya de se lever et n'y réussi que difficilement.

Mains sur les genoux, il regardait Mihawk tout en lui répondant un simple :

- J'ai adoré ta tête…

C'était à Zoro maintenant de rire. Un rire nerveux s'éleva alors en lui. Il se détourna quelques instants vers son équipage. Il sourit à Luffy et leva son pouce signifiant qu'il allait bien.

Zoro se releva et passa un doigt un peu fébrile sur la minuscule entaille qu'il avait à l'endroit du cœur. Il avait bien ressentit la douleur mais son corps même, ne l'avait pas subit.

_"Peut-être que ça a marché finalement… Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si fatiguant… Merci, Ashura…"_

Zoro se réarma lentement de ses trois lames et fit face à l'épéiste. Avant qu'il ne le voie, son adversaire l'avait coupé en deux. Puis soudain une silhouette se forma et explosa dans un voile sombre.

Mihawk s'en doutait, il ne fut donc pas surpris de le voir encore disparaitre sous ses yeux. Il ne restait plus qu'à le retrouver.

- Je suis là.

Mihawk se retourna. Cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas eu d'explosion, signe qu'il maitrisait mieux cette technique de substitution. Il se remit en garde et s'apprêta à charger quand il entendit à sa gauche :

- Ici.

Il tourna la tête d'un mouvement brusque. Zoro. Il regarda là où il se trouvait avant… et s'y trouvait toujours.

- Perdu…

Il fit volte face. Trois Zoro l'encerclant un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Mihawk ne savait plus quoi penser. Encore cette technique étrange qui lui multiplie par trois les bras et la tête. Mais ici, c'était tout le corps qui était multiplié et séparé. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le tournant que prenait le combat et détestait plus que tout se sentir acculé. Il raffermit sa prise sur son épée.

Soudain les trois Zoro en même temps avancèrent doucement vers Mihawk. Ils s'arrêtèrent et dirent à l'unisson.

- Tatsumaki !

Trois énormes tornades prirent la place des trois Zoro. Et les tornades laissèrent place à trois gigantesques dragons montant dans le ciel, cisaillant au passage l'homme en son centre. Plus qu'acculé, Mihawk perdait tout contrôle. Il hurla et fit un mouvement circulaire avec son bras armé de son sabre. Les trois dragons furent balayer sur le champ et deux silhouettes disparurent. Le seul Zoro encore debout, le vrai, perdait son équilibre. Il partait en arrière face à la puissance du coup donné par Mihawk. Plus que fatigué, il était vidé des ses forces. Ce qui le rassura c'est que Mihawk avait l'air lui aussi en mauvaise état. Moins que lui sans doute, puisque l'homme en question le réattaqua de toute les forces qui lui restait.

Par un ultime effort, Zoro leva son bras armé de Shusui pour arrêter le sabre de Mihawk. La puissance du coup était trop importante pour Zoro qui n'arriva qu'à éviter de se faire couper en deux par l'épée mais non à rester sur place. Il rejoint à une vitesse impressionnante le public se trouvant, peu de temps avant, dans son dos. Il le traversa entièrement. Par des reflexes surhumains, les Marines réussirent à protéger la population civile qui n'avaient pas eu le reflexe, comme les pirates, de s'écarter devant le boulet de canon qui arrivait droit vers eux.

Zoro percuta violement le sol plusieurs fois sans espéré s'arrêter. Il n'avait vraiment plus de force. Il passa près de ses compagnons, tellement près qu'il avait bien failli se prendre Sanji -il avait rêvé ou il fumait trois de ses clopes en même temps ?- de plein fouet si celui-ci n'avait pas sauté sur le côté pour l'éviter. Zoro, décidé, planta fermement le Wado dans le sol qui ne réussi qu'à le ralentir un peu. Il lâcha la prise de son katana et se laissa une fois de plus dériver sur le sol. Les spectateurs presque tous traversés, Zoro s'arrêta enfin. Sur le dos, il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Il soufflait comme un bœuf et n'arrivait pas à satisfaire ses poumons. Il se trouvait maintenant surplombant l'endroit où il avait combattu avec Mihawk tout en haut de la bute où s'était placé la foule.

Après un temps trop long au goût de tout le monde, il se tourna enfin sur le côté, cracha un peu de sang et se mit sur ses genoux. Il tenta une première fois de se relever mais se fut un échec. Il toussa et releva faiblement les yeux vers son adversaire. Il crut rêver les yeux ouvert. Il secoua sa tête et se releva enfin, soutenu par la lame du Sendai. Il regarda une nouvelle fois Mihawk et fut obliger d'admettre ce qu'il voyait.

Les spectateurs toujours sur le coté de la ligne qu'il avait tracé dans sa chute lui laissait le champ libre. Haletant et un genou posé à terre, Mihawk le regardait d'un air fatigué mais toujours vaillant.

Il l'avait mit à genoux… S'il en avait la force, il l'aurait crié sur tous les toits du monde. Mais… Sa vision se troubla. Ses jambes n'étaient que coton et ses bras ne semblaient que rêve. Il partit en avant et rien ne put l'empêcher de percuter le sol. Ses yeux ne s'étaient pas encore fermés mais n'allaient pas tardé à le faire.

Il s'en voulait. Cela avait été un beau combat mais il n'avait pas la force de gagner. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, il sentait déjà la douce chaleur du sommeil l'envahir tel un poison. Il faudra qu'il demande pardon à Kuina dans l'un de ses rêves. Merde. Et à Luffy aussi… D'ailleurs ce n'est pas lui qu'il entendait ?

**=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=**

"Chers… téléspectateur… après un tel revirement de situation, Roronoa est à terre. Il a traversé le public presque dans son intégralité mais cela ne semble pas avoir affecté le public qui semblait tout à l'heure vouloir l'aider à se relever tellement celui-ci peinait. Après s'être effectivement relevé, la fatigue s'est éprise de lui et est retombé. Pour de bon cette fois. Taka no me, lui aussi se relève avec difficulté mais reste debout. Il semble vouloir aller vers ses affaires sans doute pour les reprendre après un tel combat pour pouvoir partir. Il semble possible de déclaré Mihawk vainqueur de cette-"

- ZOOOOOROOOOOOO !

Mihawk, marchant doucement vers ses affaires, se retourna vers le public d'où le cri était venu. Le petit au chapeau de paille criait à l'attention de son épéiste.

- RELEVE-TOI ! C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE DORMIR !

L'épéiste encore debout se tourna vers Roronoa qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Inutile.

- T'AS PAS OUBLIÉ QUELQUE CHOSE AVANT DE T'ENDORMIR ? Fit Usopp plein de conviction.

- FINI CE **SUPER** COMBAT ! Hurla Franky, aussi sûr qu'Usopp de lui.

- ALLEZ ZORO ! Cria Chopper, cette fois-ci larme aux yeux.

- RELEVES-TOI, ZORO-SAN ! Encouragea Brook.

Zoro ouvrit très difficilement les yeux. Il était ému par les encouragements de ses amis. Mais ému ou pas, il n'avait pas la force d'obéir à ces encouragements.

- ZORO ! Crièrent Robin et Nami.

Zoro bougea d'un centimètre la tête mais ce fut déjà trop pour lui. Il soupira et bougea son bras droit. Rien à faire. Forces lui manquaient pour faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement de plus.

Luffy de son côté, bouillonnait. Il aimerait tant courir vers Zoro l'aider à se relever, lui dire que c'était un formidable combat. Mais celui-ci était inachevé. Il se secoua la tête. Zoro allait se relever lui-même. Il pouvait le faire comme il l'avait déjà fait lorsque…

Soudain, Luffy sursauta et réagit :

- ZORO, TU N'AS PAS OUBLIÉ TA PROMESSE ! Rugit Luffy dans toute la plaine.

Cette fois Zoro ouvrit les yeux en grands. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Comment aurait-il pu ? Zoro bougea ses bras et posa ses deux mains à plats sur le sol. Il banda tout ses muscles mais ne parvint que difficilement à se soulever de plus de dix centimètres du sol. Il transpirait et haletait comme jamais. Le soleil ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux mais remerciait le ciel de ne pas l'alourdir avec de la pluie. Puis soudain un souffle vint le rafraichir. Un murmure se glissa dans ses oreilles.

_~Debout, feignant de Zoro~_

Une force soudaine le remplis. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas seul à combattre. Kuina était à ses côtés. Il se mit sur les genoux et se releva de toute sa hauteur. Il se sentit faiblir d'un coup et ne put s'empêcher de nouveau tituber. Il chercha du regard Luffy. Il le trouva à sa droite un peu plus loin. Un immense sourire sur le visage. Un sourire fier et assuré. Il y trouva la force, le second souffle qu'il cherchait. Il quitta Luffy des yeux avant de chercher le Wado Ichimonchi du regard. Il était environ à dix mètres de lui. Il se concentra et sentit une puissante chaleur grandir en lui. Il regarda sa cible d'un drôle d'air et entendit quelques exclamations dans le public. Il s'élança. Il partit dans une course folle, il passa près de son équipage sans le regarder et continua.

**=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=**

"OUI ! Grâce à son équipage, que dis-je, ses fideles amis, Roronoa Zoro s'est relevééééé ! Il court maintenant avec des yeux tels deux pupilles de chats vers son katana. Comment… Que dit-vous… ! … Un des spectateurs à mes côté me dit qu'il fait plutôt penser à un dragon s'élançant à tout allure vers sa proie, et je suis d'accord avec lui. Oh ! REGARDEZ !"

Zoro avait enfin récupéré son katana et il passa à l'attaque. Une ultime attaque. Il stoppa net sa course et sauta à une hauteur hallucinante. Puis il hurla tout en retombant vers le sol.

- ITORYUU… HIRYUU…

"Un… véritable dragon se crée autour de Roronoa. Il est si bleu qu'il m'éblouit. Taka no me se remet en position pour faire face à…À… RYUU NO ME !"

Mihawk sauta lui aussi dans les airs, son sabre pointé vers sa prochaine victime. Il allait en finir une fois pour toute avec lui.

- KAEN !

Tout se passa vite. Zoro croisa Mihawk dans les airs où le bruit assourdissant de deux lames qui se rencontre résonna dans tout les corps des personnes présentes. Certains s'évanouir même. Puis les deux combattants retrouvèrent la terre. Pour Mihawk se fut sur ses deux pied et un genou, tandis que pour Zoro se fut une chute lourde percutant plusieurs fois le sol.

Tous les deux haletaient. Mihawk se tourna vers Zoro à terre. Puis d'un ton moqueur mais fatigué il dit :

- Tout ça… Pour ça ?

Il pointa du doigt une légère entaille faite sur sa cuisse gauche. Puis Zoro, d'un rire nerveux et très fatigué, répondit à Mihawk en se relevant pour le fixer dans les yeux, eux aussi, impressionnant.

- Ne jamais sous estimer la morsure d'un dragon…

À ces mots, la blessure s'enflamma du même bleu qu'était constitué le dragon. Mihawk pris de panique recula. Mais il ne pouvait pas quitter sa jambe bien sûr. Par pur reflexe, il essaya d'éteindre le feu qui prenait maintenant sa main dans ses grandes flammes. Il regarda Zoro apeuré et essaya de l'attaquer. Soudain le feu prit de l'ampleur et il tomba à terre, dévoré par les flammes.

**=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=**

Sanji en laissa tombé sa vingt-quatrième, vingt-cinquième et vingt-sixième clope par terre. Il… Ce Marimo était devenu bien plus fort qu'il ne pensait. Il ne l'avait pas encouragé à se relever -fierté oblige- mais tout le cœur y était. Puis il s'était relever, avait fait flipper tout le monde avec son regard et avait mis Mihawk à terre dans une attaque plus qu'impressionnante. Wouahou…

Zoro regarda Mihawk chuter en arrière avant de faire la même chose. Il ne l'avait sans doute pas tué puisque ses flammes étaient puissantes celons l'intensité que mettait son esprit dedans. Zoro était mort de fatigue et se laissa aller sur le sol. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir avant d'entendre une plainte. Il se releva d'un bond et vis Mihawk, une main sur le sol le soutenant et la tête posé dans son autre main.

Il était en sang et suait à grandes gouttes lui aussi. Il tremblait même. Puis son regard, plus froid que la glace, se heurta aux yeux, plus brulants que la lave, de Zoro. Tout les deux s'énervèrent et vociférèrent en même temps.

- T'es increvable ou quoi ?

Les deux se jaugèrent et un sourire malicieux vint teindre leurs deux visages.

- Il semblerait, et ça me fait mal de le dire, que tu es aussi fort que moi à l'épée.

- Il… "Semblerait" ? Releva Zoro, extrêmement fier.

- Vas-y, tu peux être fier... le laissa faire Mihawk un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais ça ne nous arrange pas n'est ce pas… Lâcha Zoro.

- On va finir par s'entre tuer, et je ne veux pas que mon titre se trouve dans les mains d'un sabreur Marine ou un petit vantard.

À cette réflexion, certain Marine grognèrent mais ne firent rien. Zoro, qui enlevait son bandana pour se faire un bandage à la main pour cesser à celle-ci de se vider de son sang, sourit et demanda :

- Tu as une solution, n'est ce pas ? Puisque je ne compte pas abandonner.

- Je m'en serais douté… Et oui, j'ai bien une solution…

**=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=**

Luffy, de loin, vit les deux combattants discuter entre eux. Sanji prit une seule cigarette cette fois-ci et tira un grand coup sur celle-ci.

- Alors ? Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il était fort !

- J'en… J'en ai pas douté une seconde ! Répondit le cuisinier, un tic nerveux sur le sourcil.

Luffy s'esclaffa alors que Chopper demanda naïvement :

- Que font-ils, Robin ?

- Je… Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

Robin ? Ne pas avoir une réponse à une question ? Luffy et Sanji se tournèrent vers elle, puis vers l'endroit qu'elle fixait avec Chopper. Zoro.

Luffy lui aussi ne comprit pas vraiment. Mihawk plantait sa longue épée dans le sol et Zoro fit de même avec son katana blanc. Il l'avait planté en faisant croiser son sabre avec celui de Mihawk. Puis ils partaient tous les deux un peu plus loin. Ils se faisaient face maintenant.

Soudain, la douce voix de Brook s'éleva.

- Ils vont clore ce duel à l'ancienne manière. Voyant que l'un mourrai en emportant l'autre avec lui, ils ont décidé de finir ça…-Brook fit une légère pause et sa voix se fit dure- entre homme.

À la fin de ses paroles, on entendit quelques bruits venant des deux duellistes. Ils avaient troqué leurs sabres pour leurs poings et se frappaient maintenant sauvagement.

- Ils vont décider du vainqueur de cette rencontre à celui qui ne tombera pas sous les coups de l'autre. Quel duel… Quelle volonté…

Luffy sourit. Bien sûr que Zoro avait de la volonté ! S'il voulait une bouteille de Saké, il l'avait. S'il voulait se battre avec Sanji, il se battait. S'il voulait dormir pendant une tempête, il le faisait… S'il veut sa victoire, il l'aura !

**=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=**

Poings frappèrent mâchoire, tête, épaules, ventre, côtes et menton. Cela faisait maintenant trois longues heures que le combat durait. Il y avait trois heures que le combat d'épéiste avait cessé et qu'un combat entre homme faisait rage. Aucun des deux n'avait bougé et encore moins reculés. Maintenant au même stade de souffrance, de douleur, de fatigue et d'excitation, les deux hommes n'évitaient même plus les coups de l'autre.

Leurs sourires faisait peur à certain mais excitait d'autre. Le public s'était assis depuis longtemps, pas que ce soit ennuyant tout au contraire, mais le soleil omniprésent sur la plaine et les quatre heures de combat qu'ils avaient eu les avaient épuisés. Comment faisaient-ils pour tenir ? Certain pirates et Marines étaient restés debout. L'équipage du chapeau de paille aussi bien évidement.

Zoro soufflait aussi fort que Mihawk. Ce dernier transpirait autant que son vis-à-vis. Tous les deux étaient vidés de leurs forces. Les poings se faisaient affreusement lents et horriblement faible. Mais dans l'état de leurs corps, cela étaient amplement suffisant pour les faires tituber. L'endurance voilà ce qui les départagerait. Zoro se remémora l'accord qu'ils avaient trouvé.

"Celui qui tombe perd. Nos sabres sont en jeu. Celui qui gagne achève l'autre avec le sabre du perdant et le prend."

S'il perdait, il perdait la vie et ne pourrait pas reposer près de son sabre. Mais il s'en fichait puisqu'il n'allait pas perdre mais _gagner_.

Soudain, il se prit un violent coup de poings dans la tempe gauche. Ce coup le fit chanceler. Mihawk mettait ces dernières forces dans ses coups depuis cinq minutes. Tout comme Zoro, il sentait la fin approcher. Il lui rendit son coup dans les côtes, le faisant cracher du sang.

Certains auraient dû mal à le croire mais les deux hommes s'amusaient comme des fous en ce moment. Tous les deux avaient trouvé un adversaire à leurs tailles. Bien sûr il y avait des gens plus fort qu'eux, sans doute avec des fruits du démon, mais ils n'étaient pas forcément épéiste. C'était moins amusant.

L'homme aux cheveux verts entendait ses compagnons lui crier des encouragements. La voix de Luffy avait commencé à le faire, puis celle de Franky était venue, celle de Nami, Robin, Chopper et Usopp puis enfin Brook. Il en manquait un. Il s'en doutait. C'était bien son genre. Pas grave peu importait. Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils beuglaient sans cesse et qu'il continuait même maintenant.

- ALLER ZORO !

- T'ES **SUPER** FORT !

- TU VA LE BATTRE !

- T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE PERDRE !

- YOHO ! VAS-Y !

Mais bien sûr… À force de trois heures d'encouragement, ils manquaient d'imagination et parfois on entendait des phrases du genre :

- IL Y A DE LA VIANDE CE SOIR ! TU VAS PAS LA LOUPER QUAND MÊME ?

- IL Y A PLEIN DE SAKÉ DANS LA RESERVE !

- ON TE LAISSERA DORMIR AUTANT QUE TU VOUDRAS !

Toutes ses promesse le firent bien rire et il allait surtout en profité quand son combat serait gagné.

Enfin les coups s'arrêtèrent un instant. Les deux hommes sourires carnassier jusqu'aux oreilles, levèrent leurs bras gauche mutuel. Ils ferment leurs poings puis n'esquivèrent pas le coup de l'autre. Les joues écrasées, les deux hommes tenaient encore debout.

Du côté des Mugiwaras, la tension était palpable. Zoro se battait depuis des heures et ne semblait pas être enclin à s'arrêter. Soudain le coup final eux enfin lieu. Les deux épéistes s'étaient donné le même coup avec la même violence. Les poings gauches respectivement enfoncé dans les joues droites. Tout le monde se tendit. Puis un frisson d'horreur les parcourra tous. Zoro était en train de perdre du terrain. _Il_ ne pu regarder sans rien faire. Il n'avait pas combattu comme ça pour finalement perdre. Il rugit :

- MARIMO, FAIT PAS LE CON, SERT TOI DE TA TÊTE POUR UNE FOIS ET N'ABANDONNE PAS MAINTENANT !

_"Sert toi de ta tête ? Il en a de bonne ce con. Je suis crevé moi. Et j'ai beau me servir de ma tête je vois plus de solution…"_

Zoro continuait à chuter vers le sol. Il n'avait plus qu'un pied à terre.

- FINALEMENT TU N'ES QU'UN MARIMO !

_"Il m'énerve ce con de cuistot ! Il veut que je me serve de ma tête ! Très bien ! Je vais m'en servir !"_

Par un ultime effort, Zoro rouvrit les yeux et stoppa net sa chute…

De loin, Sanji tomba des nues. Il avait suivit son conseil. Zoro avait reposé ses deux pieds par terre et dans un hurlement rauque et bestial, avait foncé vers le menton de Mihawk. Pas avec son poing mais sa tête.

Mihawk n'avait pas vu le coup venir et même s'il l'avait vu, il n'aurait rien pu faire. Les forces lui manquaient cruellement. L'épéiste s'était pris de plein fouet la tête verte de l'autre. Maintenant tous les deux chutaient misérablement par terre. Lui vers l'arrière et Zoro vers l'avant. Puis ils rencontrèrent le sol dans un silence qui fit résonner le bruit sourd de leurs chutes. Aucuns des deux ne bougeaient.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Tout le monde se demandant qui se relèverai et remporterai le titre.

Zoro face contre sol fulminait. Il n'avait plus la force de se relever. Il soupira résolut, puis soudain un hurlement de huit voix vint le ramener sur terre.

- ZORO !

Le cri se répéta plusieurs fois. Puis d'autres voix se mêlèrent aux huit. Civils, pirates et même certain Marine scandait le nom de Zoro.

Le bretteur aux cheveux verts rêvait éveiller. La foule l'appelait. Ils voulaient tous qu'il se relève… Si Kuina n'entendait pas son nom avec ça…Zoro avec beaucoup de peine et une difficulté qui faisait mal au cœur, se mit sur ses genoux. Il regarda la foule un air désemparé de ce soudain attachement pour lui. Il ne pouvait VRAIMENT pas ne pas se relever maintenant. Dans un grognement rauque il se remit sur pied. Chancelant, tremblant, et ne tenant qu'à un fil mais debout…

**Il avait gagné.**

Il fit face à Mihawk encore à terre les yeux entrouvert le regardant. Il soupira et attendit sa sentence…

La foule se tut puis Zoro bougea. Il prit la longue épée noire de Mihawk avec difficulté, il la souleva et l'abattit sur son adversaire. Il se retourna et entendit une petite voix derrière lui.

- Tu es sûr… de ne rien avoir… oublier, là ?

Zoro se retourna vers son ex-adversaire et lui dit d'un ton des plus neutres.

- Je suis le meilleur de nous deux, non ? Alors je fais ce que je veux.

L'épée de Mihawk plantée près de son cou, ne l'avait pas éraflé. Il ne l'avait pas achevé. Venger de l'humiliation qu'il avait reçue de lui à leur première rencontre, Zoro partait boitillant vers son katana blanc. Puis il s'arrêta et rajouta pour Mihawk :

- Et franchement… De quoi j'aurais l'air avec une immense épée en forme de croix dans le dos, hein ?

Mihawk, avant de perdre connaissance, avait bien rigolé de cette réflexion.

Zoro le regarda un instant et se dirigea enfin vers son katana. Il récupéra son manteau et le mit difficilement sur lui. Il se réarma de ses trois katanas et ne bougea plus. Puis les réactions eurent lieux. Les huit pirates hurlèrent de joie avant de courir à toute allure vers l'épéiste. Zoro les regarda descendre avec un sourire détendu sur le visage. Puis soudain, la peur s'inscrit sur son visage. Il mit ses deux bras devant lui tout en criant :

- DOUCEMENT !

Ses amis l'ignorèrent et lui sautèrent dessus. Il partit à la renverse, submerger par le nombre. Une grosse masse était maintenant à la place de Zoro. Après plusieurs secondes, ils s'écartèrent et aidèrent Zoro à se relever. Alors qu'ils étaient en train d'enguirlander le pauvre bretteur de la peur qu'il leurs avaient fait subir pendant plusieurs heures, quelques applaudissements de puissants pirates eurent lieu. Le premier à applaudir fut Shanks. Puis son équipage et tous les pirates à sa suite. Les civiles firent de même et quelques Marines suivirent l'exemple. Puis finalement tout le monde s'y mit et des coups de sifflets et des cris étaient venu dans la foule. Ils remerciaient les deux combattants pour le combat qu'ils leurs avaient offert.

Luffy souri devant cette réaction. Il se retourna vers son épéiste qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Tu n'as pas perdu tout ton sang si tu es encore capable de rougir…

- Robin ! Tais-toi !

Zoro ne savait plus du tout où ce mettre. Il aurait déjà voulu être dans son lit, loin de tous ses applaudissements.

- Oy, Marimo, ne parle pas comme ça à Robin-chwan !

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le "Marimo" ?

- Non je ne sais pas ce qui me dit ? Et je m'en fou ! À cause de toi…J'ai plus de clope ! Mes trois paquets sont partis en fumée !

- C'est pas moi qui les ai fumées tes merdes ! Maintenant que tu le dis… qu'est ce que tu pus la clope !

- DE QUOI !

- Les gars, m'obligez pas à vous frapper !

- Ay Nami-swan !

- Tshh…

Alors que les applaudissements s'étaient arrêté, Zoro regarda l'équipage près de lui en train de discuter et d'échanger leurs impressions. Brook hurlait qu'il n'avait jamais vu un combat aussi excitant que cela et que :

- J'en ai eu la chair de poule… Même si je ne suis fait que d'os ! Yohoho !

- Brook… soupira Usopp, Qu'est ce que t'as Franky ?

- Rien…

- Tu pleures ? Demanda Robin, amusée et détendue.

- NAN ! C'EST QU'UNE POUSSIÈRE !

- Zoro, il faut que je te soigne maintenant !

- Il faut d'abord que tu me rembourses ! J'ai vraiment eu peur pour mon investissement !

- Ah… Nami-swan est si belle quand elle a peur !

- Mais Nami ! S'insurgea le jeune renne.

Zoro les regardait, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis sa vue se troubla et il partit en arrière. Avant même que quelqu'un ne pense à bouger pour le retenir, Luffy s'était déjà placé derrière lui. Il l'avait ceinturé de ses deux mains et supportait son dos sur son torse. Il murmura à Zoro :

- Hey… Le meilleur des épéistes au monde ne tombe pas dans les pommes, pas vrai…?

- Mouais… si tu le dit…

Zoro se remis sur ses pieds mais ne tenait que grâce à Luffy.

- À propos de pommes… J'ai faim ! Allez, on rentre ! Tout ça m'a épuisé !

- Toi ? "Épuisé" ? S'énerva gentiment Zoro.

C'est alors que tout l'équipage du Mugiwara accompagné du meilleur épéiste au monde rentra au près du seul membre de l'équipage qui n'avait pas vu le combat. Le beau et maintenant célèbre Thousand Sunny-Go. Puis soudain Zoro murmura quelques choses que seul Luffy entendit.

- J'ai réussi…

Luffy sourit de cette réflexion. Oui, il avait réussi l'impossible. Il était devenu et avait prouvé à tous qu'il était le meilleur dans son domaine.

Zoro s'arrêta forçant Luffy à se stopper lui aussi et tout l'équipage qui regardait devant eux les deux hommes. Il le sentait trembler près de lui. Il s'en inquiéta tout de suite.

- Ça va Zoro ?

Soudain, Zoro se releva sans l'aide de Luffy et explosa de rire. Un rire nerveux et libérateur que l'équipage n'avait _jamais_ entendu. Alors qu'il rigolait maintenant avec Luffy, l'adrénaline lui donnant des ailes, il partit à toute allure devant lui. Ce n'était, bien sûr, pas la direction du Sunny mais tout le monde s'en fichait complètement. Ils le ramenèrent quand même vite sur la bonne route, sachant pertinemment que l'épéiste ne tiendrait pas longtemps à cette allure.

Après plus de trois quart d'heures, tout le monde arrêta de courir. Ils étaient arrivés devant le Sunny. Zoro monta le premier suivi de Luffy et tous à leurs suite montèrent. L'équipage resta sur le pont recouvert de la belle pelouse du Sunny pour continuer de rire et de parler de tout et de rien. Tout cela bien sûr avec Brook et le Saké de Bink en arrière fond. Sanji apporta de quoi porter un toast et ils le firent.

- À la santé du meilleur épéiste au monde ! KAMPAI !

Zoro se pencha en arrière pour boire cul sec sa chope de Saké et réussi à la finir. Malheureusement pour lui, l'adrénaline partit et la fatigue revenu, il lâcha sa chope vide par terre et chuta sur l'herbe du Sunny qui ne lui fit pas de mal. Chopper se précipita sur lui et le soigna enfin. Il le lava, le soigna et le coucha dans son lit. Maintenant l'épéiste allait rejoindre Kuina pour lui dire le résultat de son combat… Même si celle-ci le connaissait déjà…

**=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=**

Un royaume du désert, un petit village d'habitude si paisible, une ville flottant sur l'eau, un village de mandarine, un archipel remplis de bulles de savon, un restaurant flottant. Tout ses endroits si éloignés qui n'avait pas de lien apparent entre eux, étaient pourtant en train de fêter la même chose.

Le fait que Roronoa Zoro, anciennement chasseur de pirate, rebaptisé Ryuu no me par les journaux, avait gagné son combat et portait maintenant le titre de Meilleur épéiste au Monde. Sa prime ayant explosé, on ne parlait que de lui et de son équipage dans toutes les mers et les terres.

**=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=**

_"Roronoa Zoro, alias Ryuu no me, la reçu ! Il s'est rendu au quartier général de la Marine en t'en qu'invité, accompagné de son équipage, notamment de Monkey D Luffy, son capitaine. Il a reçu, la fameuse offre de la Marine lui proposant de devenir Shishibukai à la place de Taka no me ! Il l'a décliné en disant au chef de la Marine, Sengoku-sama, les mots : "Pourquoi faire ? M'intéresse pas…" Après avoir proposé beaucoup d'avantage qu'il pourrait en tiré -dont une belle somme d'argent que l'une des femmes de l'équipage voulait bien rafler- il a menacé la marine avec une drôle de promesse "Vous voyez, cet homme au chapeau de paille en train de faire le con, je vais faire en sorte qu'il atteigne son but, soit de devenir votre pire ennemi : Le Seigneur des pirates ! Alors pensez bien que ce titre ne m'intéresse pas." Après ces paroles, ils ont quitté sereinement Marie Joa et fut raccompagné par la Marine elle-même jusqu'à leur bateau quelques îles plus loin. Depuis deux mois nous n'avons pas de nouvel de Mihawk. Après sa défaite, il a disparu sans doute par honte. De toute façon il reste, par le refus du nouveau Meilleur, un Shishibukai…"_

- De la honte ? Je t'en foutrai moi de la honte !

Dit Mihawk, tout en jetant le journal dans la tête de son vis-à-vis. Shanks le reprit et lui dit calmement.

- Au moins, tu n'es pas mort et tu reste Shishibukai. C'est déjà pas mal non ?

Mihawk fixa Shanks de son regard le plus froid. Ce dernier mis ses mains devant en signe de défense. Mihawk pouffa et s'ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Pff… Pas mal mais je vis dans la "honte" maintenant…

- Tout comme lui quand tu ne l'as pas achevé lors de votre première rencontre.

- Bouaif…

Mihawk croisa les jambes sur le lit où il se reposait maintenant depuis deux mois. Il croisa ses bras musclés derrière la tête et soupira. Shanks le regarda un instant et se leva pour le laisser.

- Oy, le Roux ?

- Ouais ?

Shanks se retourna vers son lit où se trouvait Mihawk. Il l'avait prit avec lui après sa défaite et l'avait soigné et logé depuis ce temps. C'était quand même son meilleur ennemi. Il fallait en prendre soin !

- Qu'est ce que tu pense de ce qu'a dit Roronoa ?

- À propos ?

- Du gamin au chapeau de paille ?

Shanks sourit et quitta la pièce après avoir dit des tons les plus mystérieux :

- Avec un homme comme lui à ses côté, Luffy est sûr d'arrivé à son but. Mais tu sais, si tu ne l'avais pas défié et donc pas reconnu meilleur épéiste, il l'aurait quand même aidé et ça, jusqu'au bout. Tous les deux sont maintenant plus que jamais indissociable…

Après avoir fait la moue Mihawk se retourna dans son lit et s'endormi presque immédiatement.

À croire que tous les épéistes ont un sommeil de plomb et instantané...

**FIN**

J'espère que ça vous à plus ! Au fait, Ryuu no Me veux dire Yeux de Dragon comme Taka no Me, Yeux de Faucon.


End file.
